Resident Evil meets the Xmen
by Mikigotagun
Summary: This takes place at the end of Afterlife. Xavier sends the X-Men to help Alice and her friends. With the chaos in the world and the strange sexual attraction between Logan and Alice can they unite to fight Umbrella and find a cure for the T-Virus.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first crossover fanfic. It was born out of my psychosis of watching the last Resident Evil movie

and then the X-Men movie way to many times. This is just a taste. And no mutants are turned into the undead

in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the X-Men. If I did Alice and Wolverine would be together and everything else would be screwed up.

The X-men have taken refuge on Genosha with Magneto and all the mutants they could locate around the

world. It was a way to try to keep mutants from being infected. Everyone had put their differences aside.

Charles Xavier rolled into the room where Beast. Wolverine and Storm were. He was trying to

figure out a way to explain what was going on in the world. There were people dying then becoming

undead they were infected with a virus it was the T-Virus to be exact. He had known about The Umbrella Corporation for a while and was keeping updates on them till all hell broke lose.

The Professor looked at them all "I know you are all concerned about what is going on lately."

Beast looked at Logan and Storm then back to the Professor "Yes Charles our curiosity has got the better of

us in this situation."

The Professor cleared his throat "This is the result of a virus that got out and is out of control."

Storm walked over "Professor have you been watching what's happening people are dying by the thousands

and coming back to life."

Logan popped out his claws "Good thing is they can die but we can't kill everyone on the planet."

The Professor looked at him "You are right Logan."

Beast asking with concern in his voice " What is this virus and how do we destroy it?"

The Professor motioned to the computer " Beast can you open the files on the screen?"

He clicked the mouse and all sorts of pictures started popping up. Charles began to explain " A young scientist

invented the T-virus then a Corporation called Umbrella that was experimenting in bio-weapons took it from

him. They decided to experiment on humans."

Storm asked in a voice that sounded like she was sick to her stomach "You mean they infected innocent people

with this virus?"

"Yes Ororo." The professor motioned at Beast to go to the next set of pictures.

Logan slammed his fist against the table "Sounds like what they did to me."

Beast turned around and pushed his glasses back " Corporations are always trying to advance their technology." Logan just growled at him.

The Professor broke into the middle of the situation " You are both right."

Logan sat on the edge of the table " So why not fill us in sooner Charles?"

The Professor put his head down and then looked up "Because I now have to send you into this madness"

Storm's jaw dropped " What are you talking about Charles?"

The Professor hit a button on the computer and the picture of a young woman, blond hair, blue eyes popped

up on the screen.

Logan being his normal self, "Well, well who's this?" he asked as he stood up and studied her face.

The Professor backed up his chair, "They had one successful experiment, They infected on of their head

of security with the T-Virus. She somehow bonded with it on a cellular level she changed it."

Beast looked at the woman's picture, "Fascinating"

The Professor continued " She escaped and turned her attention to destroying the Umbrella Corporation."

Logan clinched his fists "Well, where is she? We need to find her"

The Professor looked up at her picture "You are looking for Project Alice I believe she may require

some assistance in her situation right now. I have located her on an oil tanker called the Arcadia

in Los Angeles. She and two friends Claire and Chris Redfield are aboard with about two thousand non-

infected survivors and there is trouble coming their way. You need to get in the air now, GO!"

The X-jet was then in the air flying at full speed all on board were quiet looking at the chaos going on below

in the streets.

On the Arcadia Alice stood on the deck looking at the planes flying towards them. She looked at everyone

on the deck of the ship and she felt responsible for them all. She was not used to these human emotions she

hadn't felt for so long. 'Snap out of it.' Alice thought as she shook her head back and forth.

Claire snapped her fingers in front of Alice's face " Alice, ALICE."

Alice looked at her, "We've got to fight. " she said knowing now she would have to depend on her security

training.

Chris looked at them, " I'll get the weapons out of the boat." They had brought the weapons they got out of the prison armory.

Alice yelled as loud as she could " LISTEN EVERYONE GRAB A GUN AND FIGHT FOR YOUR LIVES."

Claire whispered to Alice:" Is this going to work?"

Alice looked at everyone in front of her "I don't know but at least we will all go out fighting."

Claire had a sudden memory flash of Alice holding back the flames of a flame thrower to protect Carlos, the

sky was on fire that day. "Alice can't you just blow them out of the sky?"

Alice looked towards the planes. "I don't have my powers anymore. They shot me up with something that

made me human again."

"GREAT WE'RE SCREWED. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Claire yelled as she threw her hands

in the air.

Alice looked at her with a crooked smile "Well the conversation never came up not to mention you also had amnesia."

The X-jet was approaching the coast of Los Angeles Storm looked back. "I see hundreds of planes surrounding

that ship down there."

Logan came to the front of the jet hit a button to drop the ramp. " Take us in stealth and get us as close as you

can. "He turned and looked at everyone. " This is going to be one big fight and remember our mission is to

protect Alice and bring her back to Genosha no matter what."

AN: Please review and tell me if you want more, CAUSE I HAVE MORE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the X-Men.

AN: I k now Wolverine does not say darlin' a lot in the movie. He says it a lot in here only to Alice to show his attraction to her.

RE meets the X-men

K-mart walked up to Alice, "What should I do?"

Alice looked at her, "Here" she said as she handed her a gun, she put her hands on the girl's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. " Shoot to kill, aim for the head, can you do that?" K-mart looked at Alice,

"I can do it."

Alice smiled at her " I know you can, now take cover."

Guys were repelling onto the deck of the ship, chaos had broke out into gunfire. Alice was firing at guys

repeatedly. People were dropping everywhere. Alice ran out of bullets so she picked up the first thing she

could find, two pieces of pipe she started beating the crap out of guys.

Storm had got the X-jet in position about ten feet above the deck. Logan yelled "This is it everyone, GO!"

Nightcrawler teleported onto the ship and began teleporting the Umbrella guys above the water and dropping them.

Wolverine and Beast jumped off the ramp and began fighting, throwing and slashing guys.

Alice's attention was caught when she saw two of the strangest people she had ever seen appear out of mid air. 'Who in the hell are they? And where did they come from?' She thought. She picked up two guns off the deck and started picking guys off one after the other.

Beast made his way over to Claire "Can I be of some assistance?"

Claire looked up "Who and what the hell are you?"

A guy came up behind Beast he turned and threw the guy overboard, looked back at Claire "Does it matter

who I am? I'm here to help" Claire's mouthed dropped for a few seconds, then she went back to firing again.

Wolverine made his way to Alice who just snapped a guy's neck and threw him overboard. "Alice a

friend sent us to help you." Alice looked at him "Who are you people?"

"Were mutants!" Wolverine said as he popped his claws and stabbed the guy coming up behind him.

Alice just smiled "Niicce."

"We've got to get you off this ship" Logan said as two guys were coming up behind Alice he popped his claws and sliding his arms around each side of her waist he stabbed them both. Their faces were inches apart they both looked into each other's eyes. There was a connection made at that very second.

K- mart yelled "Alice help!" Alice's attention went from Wolverine's face to K-mart who was about ten feet away from her. Alice noticed the guy take aim on K-mart. She broke lose from Wolverine's grasp. She took off running and jumped past K-mart just as the guy fired. The shot caught her in the thigh. She hit the ground and slid headfirst into the side of the ship which knocked her out cold.

K-mart went running over to Alice " ALICE WAKE UP!" she yelled as she picked up Alice's head and put it in her lap.

Wolverine yelled "NIGHTCRAWLER " he pulled K-mart up and pushed her at Nightcrawler "GET HER ON THE PLANE!" Kurt put his arms around K-mart and they were gone.

Logan picked up Alice put her over his shoulder and started for the plane slashing at guys along the way.

Beast motioned to Chris and Claire " Follow me." he said as he took off towards the plane.

Chris grabbed Claire's arm " Let's go, follow the blue guy. " Claire started looking around "Where's Alice?"

She then spotted Wolverine carrying Alice on his shoulder making his way towards them. She started firing at the guys in his way.

Chris grabbed her by the shoulder " NOW, MOVE!" They ran over to where Beast was standing.

Chris turned to Beast "What Now?"

Wolverine got to them 'where's Kurt ' he thought "NIGHTCRAWLER "

Winds started swirling around them making a wall between them and the umbrella guys. Claire turned to Chris "It's like being in the eye of a tornado."

Nightcrawler appeared "Everyvody grab on!"

They were all on the X-jet. Wolverine put Alice down and came to the front of the jet " Let's go Storm."

K-mart shouted to Claire and Chris " WASN'T WHAT HE DID AWESOME!"

Chris looked puzzled " How did you do that?"

Nightcrawler shyly said, "I am a mutant"

Wolverine walked right between Chris and Nightcrawler's awkward conversation straight to Alice. "Her

head and leg are bleeding. Beast I'm gonna need some gauze."

Beast walked over to the first aid kit "Certainly, here you go." He handed it to Wolverine. Beast turned around " I suggest all of you strap in. We will explain everything shortly."

Wolverine was wrapping Alice's head her eyes opened slowly, "Who are you?" she said softly.

Wolverine looked into her blue eyes, "I'm Logan and don't worry darlin' your gonna be ok."

Her eyes got wide for a minute as she tried to move, "Where's K-mart is she-"

Her sentence got cut off "She's fine." As Logan sat her back in the seat. She saw Chris, Claire and K-mart sitting together before her eyes closed again. Logan finished wrapping her leg. "This wouldn't have happened if I'd have been more focused." He said as he got up.

Beast put his hand on Logan' s shoulder, "You can not blame yourself old friend."

K-mart saw how concerned Logan was "Alice always takes risks, she tries to keep everyone safe it's not your fault."

Claire turned to Logan "Is she alright?"

Logan scratched his head "I don't know but we need to get back to Genosha quick." He sat down and strapped his self in the seat next to Alice.

"Genosha coming up," Storm said as she started powering down the X-jet. She put the landing gear down and landed smoothly as usual. "Ramps down guys everybody watch their step."

Logan unbuckled Alice bent down and put her arms around his neck and picked her up. As he exited the jet the Professor and Magneto were entering the landing hanger.

Chris elbowed Claire in the side, "Get a load of the guy in the helmet."

The Professor put his hands together in front of his face, "I would like to welcome all of you."

He looked at Magneto "Isn't that right Eric?"

Magneto looked at him, "Yes Charles they are welcome." Magneto pointed down a hall, "The infirmary is that way."

Logan began walking down the hall carrying Alice.

Claire pulled her gun and pointed it at the Professor, "Where is he taking her?"

Chris decided he better back his sister up so he pulled his gun too.

Magneto put his hand up and their guns flew out of their hands, "Stupid humans"

Chris and Claire both were speechless and were both standing there with their mouths hanging open.

K-mart walked up to Magneto, "That was cool, I'm K-mart"

"I'm sure you are" Magneto turned to walk out the door, "Charles I will be in my room, I will leave you and these things to talk."

Chris got an outraged look on his face, " Did he just call us things?"

The Professor turned his chair, "You have to excuse Eric, He doesn't like humans very much."

Claire looked at the Professor, "And what about you?"

The Professor motioned for Beast, "If you stay with my people you should be alright."

"Take them to Alice. Oh and Hank I will need a sample of her blood." Charles said as Beast started to lead them down the hall.

Logan was sitting next to the bed when they came in.

"How is she?" Claire asked as she walked over to Alice.

Beast put his glasses on, picked up a syringe and walked over to Alice he began to feel for a vein.

"What are you doing Hank?" Logan said as he stood up.

"The Professor wants a sample of her blood." as he found the vein and stuck the needle in, blood began to fill the syringe.

"I thought her file said she had accelerated healing why is she still out?" Logan asked as he sat back down in the chair.

Claire thought she better clear this up, "She told me they shot her up with something that took her power's away."

"WHAT!" Logan was beginning to get very angry.

"Logan calm down we will find out what's going on. " The Professor said as he came into the room.

Claire didn't really know what was going on, "Aren't you getting a little too upset over this?"

Logan popped his claws in Claire's face, "I know what it's like to be made in a lab, with people constantly chasing you, memories all jumbled in your brain."

"LOGAN, that's quite enough." The Professor said sternly.

Claire put her eyes down to the floor then looked back at Logan, "I'm sorry I didn't know." She took a deep breath "Then I guess she's in good hands."

Logan put his claws away and looked Claire straight in the eyes, "I promise I won't let nothing happen to her."

Beast entered the room, "I have found the problem they shot her up with a serum that is attaching itself to the T cells in her body and neutralizing them."

"Can it be reversed?" The Professor asked as he looked at Alice worrying how long she would take to heal.

"What do you mean Charles?" Logan asked confused.

"I mean we have to give her a fighting chance, We don't know how bad that head wound really is. She still hasn't woke up." Charles said as he motioned to Beast to get started.

"I'll see what I can do." Beast said as he left the room.

"Charles this is not a decision we can make for her." Logan said very sternly.

K-mart was sitting by the side of Alice's bed she began to cry, "I feel like this is all my fault."

Logan and Claire both walked over to her, Logan picked up her chin, "Don't worry kid she's got the best looking out for her here."

"K-mart this is not your fault, Alice would've done anything to keep you safe, You know that." Claire told her as she gave her a hug.

Claire looked at Charles, "It's been a long day, do you have a place she can rest?"

Charles looked up, "Of course, there are a couple beds in the next room. "

Claire walked K-mart to the door, the girl turned around and looked at Logan, "You'll come get me if she wakes up right?"

Logan gave her a thumbs up, "Sure squirt."

Beast came into the room, " I have come up with something that will disintegrate the cells that are attached

to the T-cells."

Logan turned to Charles," Charles this is her decision you have to ask her."

Charles positioned himself in his chair and began to talk to Alice telepathically, "Alice we have come up with a way to give you back your powers, It is your decision though. You are hurt badly without this I fear for your recovery."

He could hear Alice's voice "Well I have missed being a freak, I do want to live and I really want to kick the shit out of the Umbrella Corporation, so shoot me up."

Charles came out of his telepathic trance, "Give her the injection Hank."

Logan watched as Beast gave her the injection, "I don't know how long it will take to take effect."

Charles turned his chair "Hank why don't you see if are guests are hungry."

Chris asked Beast as he came through the door "What's going on in there?"

" We have gave her the injection" Beast said as he motioned to the tray of sandwich's Nightcrawler was wheeling in.

"So she's going to be fine right" Claire asked as she reached for a sandwich.

"We shall see in time" Beast turned and walked down the hall.

Charles put his hand on Logan's shoulder "You need to get some rest."

"I'm staying right here." Logan sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning." Charles exited the room.

Logan had his eyes closed he awoke to see Alice with her back arched off the bed "AAAAAAHHHHH"

She collapsed back on the bed.

Logan put his hand on her head, " Hold on darlin' "

About three hours past as Alice opened her eyes she looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on Logan who was sitting in the chair with his arms crossed his head was down his eyes were closed and his feet were propped on the other chair.

She rolled over on her side towards him and just starred at him.

Logan opened his eyes to stare into the blue ones that were looking back at him, " Your awake, How ya feeling?"

Alice smiled her crooked smile "Hi"

She put her hand to her head, " My head is killing me."

Logan helped her sit up and got her a glass of water. "Were you here all night?" she asked as she took a sip of water.

" I promised your friend I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Logan said as he took the glass from her hand.

She gently put her hand on the top of his knuckles, "Does it hurt when they come through."

Logan smiled at her, " No it doesn't."

Charles and Hank came through the door, "Well I see you are feeling better."

Logan turned and was leaving the room, " I have a promise to keep."

Hank wanted to take Alice's vitals when K-mart came running through the door, " Alice your awake."

She gave Alice a big hug. Logan leaned up against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

Claire and Chris came in, Claire looked at Alice, " I thought we had lost you."

Alice just smiled, "You can't get rid of me that easy."

Hank was finished taking her vitals," Ok let's let her rest a bit and we will go have breakfast."

Everyone started to leave, " Logan can you stay?" Alice didn't want to be by herself she wanted to learn more about this mysterious man who had just took care of her.

Logan looked at her, "Sure darlin'." He walked over and sat in the chair.

Hank yelled back, "Not to long Logan she needs rest."

" Logan I would like to thank you for all you did for me." Alice sat up and leaned over towards him.

Logan looked at her, "Just trying to protect you when you couldn't protect yourself."

Alice put her hand on his cheek "It's been a long time since I've needed protecting. But, thank you."

Logan looked into her eyes just as they switched from blue to red and white," No probl- what was that?"

" That is our other problem they now know I'm back online." Alice got up and walked to the window. She looked at everyone outside, "Now they will try to locate me, you're all in danger."

"We'll handle that when it comes." Logan told her as he sat down.

Alice was feeling a connection to this man as they sat and talked about what had happened to both

of them. She also felt a strange attraction to his rough exterior and she knew she could trust him.

She could feel the T-virus starting to take hold in her body again.

She walked over to where Logan sat and straddled him as she sat on his lap facing him.

"What are you doing Alice?" Logan looked into her eyes he could see pain, loss, distrust. Deep down inside he wanted to take all that away.

" Logan I want to ask you for one thing." She said as she leaned in closer.

Logan cleared his throat, "What's that?"

" In a few hours I won't even feel human, Right know I want to feel something." Alice started kissing him.

Logan couldn't hold back long, He slide his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

In between his many pleas of 'Alice I don't think this is a good idea ' they somehow ended up laying on the bed.

Alice looked at him "Just hold me Logan"

Charles came rolling into the room about an hour later, He saw Logan laying there with Alice laying next to him with her head on his chest.

"Logan what have you done." Charles asked astonished.

Alice sat up "Don't worry Professor is it? He was a perfect gentleman."

Logan got off the bed. "Yeah, she was the animal."

Alice just smiled her crocked smile and raised her eyebrows.

"Alice we need to talk." Charles said as he gave Logan the once over look as if to say 'Are you crazy '.

"Logan leave us for a few minutes." Charles asked as he rolled over by Alice.

Logan winked at Alice, "See ya later darlin. "

"Alice I read in Dr. Isaac's file that your blood could be the cure for this virus." Charles was flipping through a file.

Alice stood up. " Yeah, that's what the homicidal bitch's computer sister told me."

Beast entered the room, "Charles we have a problem going on outside, The mutants think they are infected."

Charles rolled over to the window "Well we must go talk to them."

Charles started towards the door, Alice followed him, " I'm going to."

Alice was standing on the balcony with Chris, Claire and K-mart.

Charles and Wolverine were there with Magneto and Quicksilver.

The mutants below were in an uproar, "What if the humans are infected?" one shouted from the crowd.

Alice stepped forward, "They are not infected, but I am, I'm not contagious my body handles the T-virus differently."

Alice looked back to see a mutant about to grab K-mart. Alice turned and punched him in the face knocking him out.

Mystique was yelling from below," Grab them, I'll take care of her."

Alice looked at Claire and Chris," Stay here with them." She looked at Charles as if to say the change is complete then back to mystique.

Alice jumped on the rail around the balcony looked back at Logan, " Keep them safe." Was all she said before she jumped off the rail and landed twenty feet below.

Mystique started running at her, Alice took off towards her they were then entangled in hand to hand combat.

Avalanche stepped out of the crowd and slammed his foot down, the wall next to them began to crack.

Alice ran up the wall missing every crack, jumped in the air did a side twist and her foot caught Avalanche in the jaw sending him flying into the crowd.

Quicksilver went to jump down but Magneto stopped him," No Pietro."

Another mutant stepped out of the crowd, Alice did a jump in the air and landed in front of him, She hit him so hard blood sprayed the crowd, and he went flying four feet backwards.

She turned her attention back to Mystique who was running at her again at full speed, Alice turned ran up the wall did a back flip landed behind mystique and grabbed her around the neck.

The whole thing took about thirty seconds everyone's mouths were hanging open.

Alice clinched Mystique's throat tighter, "The next time you threaten my friends I will kill you."

Blob came running through the crowd, "I'm gonna squash you like a bug."

Alice looked up her eyebrows raised as if to say ' oh shit '.

Alice's eyes went black and everything in front of her began to blow up. It blew Blob off the cliff into the water.

Alice let go of Mystique by throwing her against the wall and knocking her out, She then grabbed her head and fell to her knees "AAAAHHHH."

Logan was over the rail with his claws out, He reached Alice and looked at everyone standing around, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

He helped Alice up "I'm okay" she said as she looked at everybody.

" I told you my body handles the T-virus differently." She said and turned to walk off.

Pixie stepped out of the crowd, "So you are a mutant like us? "

Alice looked at the girl "I'm not mutation, I'm a bio-weapon killing machine." She looked at Logan

" That they called evolution."

Logan knew she was not the same woman he had spent those hours with earlier.

" She is good Charles " Magneto said turning to look at Xavier, "Can you imagine the power she could have?"

" She's not one to be controlled Eric, I'm hoping she can put an end to this chaos." Charles said as he rolled into the elevator.

" Yes, yes Charles always looking out for the humans." Magneto stood there looking down at Alice.

Alice found the Professor "We've only got two choices now, you can get me off this island or come up with a plan of defense."

Charles looked at her "What are you talking about Alice?"

"Umbrella will be here soon." She said a she was searching around the room.

"Alice we can detect anyone getting within a twenty mile radius of Genosha." Charles told her as he watched her frantically search around.

Alice stopped and looked at everyone "Has anyone seen my guns?"

Charles turned to her, "Alice we have a lot of powerful mutants on Genosha you don't need guns."

"Look Charles that's kinda what I'm worried about, Do you know what Umbrella could do if they got a hold of one of your powerful mutants?" She said as she turned to Logan.

"Logan you know where my guns are right?" Alice asked as she clinched her fists together in front of her.

" Yeah I do, Come on." Logan turned walking out the door.

"Loga-" Charles's words were cut off by Alice.

" Charles I'm not gonna kill anyone on the island, It's the people coming for me I want to kill."

Alice explained as she followed Logan

Alice picked up the guns and ammo and headed to where Chris, Claire and K-mart were." Here, don't shot anyone unless it's Umbrella."

She started to walk out of the room, "Where are you going?" Claire asked as she stood up and loaded the gun.

Alice started to go out the door," I'm going to see Hank."

Hank was busy in the lab when Alice came through the door, " Hank take another sample of my blood now that it is pure with the virus."

Hank turned around with a syringe. "Yes I do need another sample."

Alice looked him in straight in the eyes " You need to take enough so you can use it to find a cure."

Alice knew she was going to take the fight to Umbrella. She didn't want anyone else to have to go through what she had to. She had seen so many people killed or experimented on this time it was going to end.

"I don't even know if this will help, They have changed the virus so much that the mutation is far worse now." She got up felling a little light headed.

Hank steadied her on her feet, " I will do all I can."

Rogue walked into the room where Logan was drinking a hot beer," Boy I do miss refrigerators."

She walked over to where Logan was sitting "Are you ok Logan?"

Logan looked at her puzzled, "yeah, why?"

" Cause ever since Alice showed up you have been acting different." Rogue sat down beside him.

" I don't know what your talking about kid." He took another swig of beer.

Rogue got right in his face "Logan I haven't seen that look in your eye since-" her head went down and her eyes lowered she looked back at him "Jean."

He put his beer down and remembered yesterday when Alice had kissed him. 'Oh her lips were soft he thought and her body felt good pressed to his.'

" So what's your point Kid?" He said as he snapped back to reality.

Rogue could tell he was in his own world for a minute, "Remember when you told me not to make a decision if a boy had anything to do with it."

"Yeah and look where that got you." He took another swig of beer.

"I'm just saying be careful Logan don't make any careless decisions to endanger yourself because of a woman." She said with concern in here voice.

Logan finished his beer got up and threw the bottle away, "Thanks for the talk kid, but you know me."

He walked out the door.

Rogue closed her eyes and thought to herself ' yes I do know you and you've got it bad.'

MEANWHILE IN THE UMBRELLA FACILITY

The girl hologram appeared " Sir I have detected a spike in alpha and beta waves it is a sixty five percent chance that this is Project Alice."

The man walked over to the computer "Triangulate find her location, How can this be? She was supposed to be human again after being injected with the serum."

The hologram " It seems someone has reversed the process of the serum created to neutralize her."

" I have located her she is on the island of Genosha, Her powers are still growing at a geo-metric rate."

The man slammed his fist on the table " Damn, how did she get there? Put a satellite in position I want to see what she's doing."

Hours had past and Alice was standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean starring at the sky, 'Where are they? This is not like Umbrella.' She thought.

Charles came up behind her, "Alice you are safe here."

Alice shook her head back and forth, "No, you don't understand they come when you least expect it. Constantly after you, You always have to be aware of what's going on."

"Not here." Logan said as he walked up

"How do you know, they won't stop till they find me or I destroy them." Alice was still starring off into the sky.

Charles motioned for Logan to go talk to her.

Logan walked over put his hand under her chin and turned her face to his.

" Darlin, Umbrella already tried to take Genosha, and they failed they won't be back.

Charles was moving away from them," You see Alice you can relax Here, Until you decide to take the fight to them."

Alice started to tremble, a tear fell from her eye down her cheek, "I have never had time to think,let alone stay in one place to long.

"Logan put his hand up to her face and wiped the tear away before it hit her chin he then put his arms around her, "Neither have I darlin."

AN: I hope you like it so far, keep reading cause it only gets better from here. The next chapter starts a sort of jumping around between three places I'M SO CONFUSED!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the X-Men

AN: I hope you like where my crazy story is going, Because I don't know who I am anymore.

RE meets the X-Men chap.3

Alice looked at Logan "I need use of a computer, Umbrella has targeted a satellite on me."

" Come on you can use the one in Hank's office." They walked into the building.

Alice knew she didn't have much time so she tried to reposition the satellite, She then hacked into Umbrella's computer, she found out they knew where she was, She also found out they had another under ground facility in Oklahoma.

Alice looked up for a minute her eyes went red and white then back to blue "There I just disabled that satellite but they will try to get another one over us."

Alice was walking back to her room and she past mystique in the hall

"You got lucky yesterday." Mystique was grinning "What nothing to say?" All the mutants around mystique started laughing.

Alice did an immediate turn and got in her face "Anytime or anywhere but I told you next time I will kill you."

"You're on" Mystique was just about to tell her where when Magneto came around the corner.

"Mystique we'll have no playing with our guests" He motioned for them to leave.

"Well Alice are you-" She cut him off.

"Save it Logan told me about you, and playing with the guests that was cute, but I'm telling you keep your pet on a leash or I will snap her pretty little neck cause she's pissing me off." Alice went to turn around but she couldn't move then she was lifted off the ground.

Logan and Xavier came around the corner "Eric what are you-"

"She needs to learn some manners Charles." Magneto lifted her higher.

Logan moved towards Magneto " The hell she does."

Alice smiled at Magneto her eyes went black, And he went flying backwards through two walls.

"You are starting to piss me off too." She looked at Xavier "Sorry Charles, survivor instinct." She continued her walk.

"What were you thinking Eric, we want her on our side." Charles said rolling over to Magneto.

Did you see that Charles? She is getting stronger." Magneto brushed himself off and stood up.

"Eric were you testing her?" Charles didn't like where this was going.

"What if I was?" He turned around and walked out of the rubble." Someone need to fix those walls."

Alice walked into the room where Chris and Claire were "Umbrella has another facility, I have to get there." Alice sat down next to K-Mart.

Chris stood up " Whatever you want to do we are with you."

Claire motioned for Alice to follow her to the other side of the room "It's none of my business, but what is going on between you and Logan?"

Alice looked confused "What are you talking about?'

Claire crossed her arms "I've seen the way he looks at you, not to mention your eyes light up every time he walks in the room."

Alice shrugged her shoulders "I don't know he brings up feelings in me I haven't felt in a long time."

Alice remembered kissing him and how good it felt to be held her heart skipped a beat when he wrapped his arms around her.

Claire watched Alice zone out for a minute "Alice, hey ALICE!"

"WHAT! Ok there was one time but nothing happened." Alice snapped back at her.

Claire's voice was stressed " I knew it you have feelings for him."

"Can you blame me have you seen him?" Alice whispered to her.

" Keep your head in the game we have to figure out what were going to do." Claire walked over and sat on the bed.

Alice rolled her eyes "Right"

They all sat down and made their plan. They would take a boat before sunrise and get past the twenty-mile mark. Then head for their destination. Alice hoped they would have the advantage since she disabled the satellite.

Chris and Claire decided to go see if Hank needed help in the lab.

Nightcrawler had promised K-Mart he would show her around Genosha. He knocked on the door. K-Mart opened it "Var you ready"

"Yes" she was excited "Are we popping around?"

"Vts called teleporting" He shrugged his shoulders " If you vant to?"

Alice looked at Kurt and winked "Take care of her Kurt."

"I vill Alice." Kurt put his arms around K-mart and they were gone.

Alice thought 'alone at last.' I'm going to take a shower. She went in the bathroom got undressed and stepped into the shower. 'Oh this feels good' she thought. She finished her shower and got out wrapped a towel around herself and went in the other room.

There was a knock at the door. Alice opened it, Logan was standing there "Alice I need to talk to yo-ooh" his eyes glanced from her head to her feet and back up. 'She is beautiful' he thought.

"Mmmaybe I should come back" He turned to walk down the hall.

Alice couldn't think of anything but him at that point, not the mission, not umbrella, no satellites, nothing…..but him.

She bit her lip "Mmmaybe you should come in."

"I don't think-" She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him through the door and shut it behind him.

" I don't know about you but I can't take this anymore." She took a deep breath hoping he felt the same. 'Oh please let him feel the same way so I don't look like a crazy woman' she thought.

He walked up to her put his hands on her cheeks and pushed her against the wall and started kissing her. She started running her hands up his back. Her towel fell to the floor.

"Grrrrr" was all he said before he picked her up and walked to the bed and laid her on it. She sat up and took his shirt off and threw it then started unbuckling his belt.

"Are you sure about this?" He lifted her face.

"As sure as I breathe" She smiled.

Oh how he loved that smile from the first time he saw it on the Arcadia that day, she stole his heart.

Alice stood up and kissed him again that was all it took, they slowly fell backwards on the bed.

Authors Note (this is where your imaginations take over)

"Alice, Alice wake up." It was that damn holograms voice. Alice's eyes shot open 'Ok I'm not in a bubble surrounded by water with a tube in my mouth' she thought 'Instead I'm naked in bed with a man that just ravaged me to the point of ecstacy.'

She put her hands over her eyes " Oh what have I done?" She whispered softly.

Realizing it was almost time for them to go. She got dressed grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and went next door.

Chris and Claire were waiting for her, Claire was walking past the door, "I thought you over-"

She looked past Alice into the room, "Who's that?" she pointed into Alice's room.

Alice scrunched her shoulders up by her ears "Logan" she said quickly.

"Are you out of your mind?" Claire asked through clinched teeth.

"Ssshhh, You'll wake him up" Alice shut the door and walked to the desk and started writing.

Chris had just finished throwing things in a backpack "Are you guys ready?"

Alice put up her hand "Give me a minute."

Chris started towards the door "I'll wake K-Mart up."

"No!" Alice said sharply, " She'll be safer here with Logan."

Alice finished her note walked into the other room and put it on the table next to the bed.

She came back "Let's go"

"I have to stop by Hank's office." She went to the computer and erased all the files she had got into about umbrella the day before.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked impatiently.

"Erasing the bread crumbs" Alice said as she stood up, "Ok now we can go."

They made their way to where the boats were. They got in Alice was driving, as they started to get away from the island Alice could feel tears rolling down her face.

Chris came up "I'll drive."

Alice smiled a small smile and shook her head 'Yes'. As she watched the island get smaller her heart sank.

She thought to herself 'I'm going to make umbrella pay for all the pain they've caused me.'

Logan woke up and looked around, "Alice" but there was no answer. He sat up looked over at the table where the note bearing his name was. He picked it up and began to read…

Logan,

If you are reading this I have already left the island. I'm going to take Umbrella down or die trying.

Don't try to follow us I've taken out the tracking system. I guess people were right, when you meet your soul mate you just know, I knew from the first day I saw you. Can you watch out for K-Mart for me? She will be safer here with you. I will promise you this if I make it through this I will come back, because I love you.

Alice

Logan's heart shot up into his throat "AALLICE" he yelled. He grabbed his pants put them on and ran down the hall.

He ran through Hank's office door slamming it into the wall "WHERE IS SHE?"

"We don't know." Xavier said sadly.

"With all this equipment we can't find her?" Logan yelled

"She really messed up the computers." Beast was trying to back off from Logan's anger.

Logan looked Xavier in the eyes "I don't care how far or how long it takes I will find her."

Kurt brought K-Mart in the room. Logan's temper was getting the best of him. He started in on K-mart "Were you there when they planned this? Did you here where they were going?"

K-Mart just burst into tears and yelled back "I DON'T KNOW, SHE LEFT ME TOO" she fell to her knees.

Logan could see the girl was afraid, he pulled himself together walked over and helped her up. "I'm sorry squirt." He gave her a hug "It's okay Shhh."

The boat pulled up on the shore Alice stepped out "The first thing we need to do is find a surplus store and get guns and ammo."

Between them they had two sawed off shotguns, four handguns, three clips of ammo and a half a bag of quarters for the shotguns.

Claire looked around "Well we planned this out well didn't we?"

Chris started running up the hill "I'm gonna find some transpo."

Alice and Claire looked at each other "We better follow him." They both said at the same time.

In the parking lot of the beach there were cars that echoed happier times before the virus got out.

Chris was trying to hot wire an old 1975 4x4 "I got it let's go."

They were driving through the streets and spotted an army surplus store.

"There" Alice pointed to the store. "Get what you can and get out."

They were shoving everything they could find in a duffle bag. The undead started coming from all different directions.

Alice went into action breaking necks, shooting them as they came near "GET OUT OF HERE "

They all started moving towards the door.

"Get the truck started Chris" Claire said as her and Alice were shooting undead from the truck.

"Got it hold on" as they went speeding down the street.

"We need to head for Oklahoma." Alice told him as she put her guns down.

( a week had past)

Logan walked into Hank's office "Anything yet Hank?"

"Logan I'm trying to transfer the hard drive to another computer. She shorted out nearly everything in every computer we have" Beast continued to work.

Logan walked out to the cliff over looking the ocean where Alice had been watching for umbrella that day so many days ago. He gazed out into the sky ' where are you darlin '. He missed her smile, her sexy voice, he felt like his world was ripping apart.

Later that night Hank called everyone in to his office "I was able to save half of some of the files she was looking at but, there's something else you have to see."

Beast hit a button on the computer "I tapped into umbrellas security files and look what I found."

What came up on the screen was Alice in full battle mode mowing down everybody in her way. She was working her way through the facility in Oklahoma. Shooting, Flipping, Stabbing, blood flying everywhere and she didn't miss a stride. Then she shot the camera.

" What is she doing?" Logan asked confused.

"What she does best" Xavier answered confidently.

"Charles she's completely out of control" Logan argued.

" Like someone else I know" Charles answered.

" No, I mean she's gone over the edge" Logan was getting louder.

" Like someone else I know" Charles calmly answered.

" She goes running off thinking she can save the world" Logan said firmly.

"Like someone else-" Logan butted in " I KNOW SHE'S JUST LIKE ME" he put his hand over his eyes then ran it down his face to his chin "That's why I'm in love with her"

" I thought so Logan I knew that's why you were so upset." Xavier said to him as he patted him on the back.

Logan turned to Xavier with a plead in his eye's Charles had never seen " Then let me go find her."

" You can go check the facility in Oklahoma." Xavier didn't really want him to go but he knew if he didn't Logan would lose it.

Beast really did not want to inform Logan but he did " This footage was taken yesterday."

"Great so she's already gone, but I'll check anyway." He sounded unhopeful.

"Are you sure we got all the anti-virus?" Alice was looking in the back of the truck.

Claire snapped at her "Yes we got everything."

" I'm checking the computer one more time before we blow this place." Alice was looking on the screen she couldn't believe her eyes ' it's Wesker '.

Claire walked up behind her and looked at the screen " No way I thought he was shark food?"

" The virus must have helped him survive." Alice slammed her hand down on the desk. She was not expecting this. She downloaded some files grabbed the disk and a laptop "Let's go."

Alice handed the laptop and disk to Claire "I'll meet you outside." She was holding two grenades.

Chris and Claire took off out the door. Alice set an explosive charge up, walked out pulled the pins and threw the grenades backwards. She was running out when a huge explosion happened behind her.

THE UMBRELLA CORPORATION

There were three men sitting around a table. Albert Wesker was siting at the head of it.

" Wesker the facility in Oklahoma was taken out by Alice, you told us she was not a threat anymore." One of the men said distressed.

"We can't even bring her up online, her powers have grown to the point where she could take down all our satellites if she want's to." Another man said.

" You need to do something Wesker." The last man said.

" You're right I do need to do something." Wesker stood up and took off his glasses. " I need to take care of you spineless cowards."

He opened his mouth and out came the hideous thing inside of him. It stretched out and covered on mans face killing him. The other two ran for the door, it was locked they started screaming. Wesker was on them so fast they couldn't escape. He picked up on guy and snapped him in half. The last guy was curled up in the corner "What's the matter, mommy not here to save you?" Wesker asked then put his fist through the guy's head. "Now to take care of Alice." He straightened his jacket put his glasses on and walked out the door.

Storm flew the X-jet over the smoldering hole in the ground. "Well it looks like she made a mess of this place."

" Have you scanned for anyone down there?" Logan asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Logan there is no one down there, no one alive that is." Storm had a slight tone in her voice.

Logan was getting aggravated "Can you see tire tracks to show which way they went?"

"I've got tire tracks but they disappear at the highway, I am sorry Logan." Storm told him, she knew he was losing it.

Logan slammed his fist down " GGRRRR, Ok take us back to Genosha, maybe Hank has come up with something." He slammed down in the seat.

Alice was going through the files she had downloaded when she heard the sound of a jet flying over. She went to the window of the place they were held up in and looked up.

Chris came running out of the room "Do you here that? It's a jet."

Alice was still starring out the window she looked to the garage where they hid the truck inside, " Yeah it's the X-jet, I told him not to come looking for me."

"What do you expect Alice?" Claire said sarcastically "You can't sleep with a guy and just leave."

Chris's mouth hit the floor "You slept with him oowww."

"Thanks for airing all that out Claire." Alice was shaking her head back and forth.

"Why don't we just get the mutants to help us?" Claire looked at Alice and raised her eyebrows.

Chris's mind was still on one thing "You slept with a mutant ooohhh." He was making this stupid face at her.

Alice threw the first thing she could pick up at him " Yes I did and I happen to be in love with that mutant."

Chris picked himself up off the floor " Then what are we doing out here by ourselves when we have an army of mutants to take umbrella down?"

"Because this is not their fight it's ours." Alice said stubbornly.

Chris walked over to the window and looked up at the jet " That's not what he thinks."

She watched as the jet flew farther away and went back to banging on the keyboard. She was having enough trouble trying to fight the urge to run out the door and give their position up. She missed the roughness of his face, and the feel of his arms.

(A week has past)

"I got it!" She said as a file came up. "We need to head back to Los Angeles that is where we will find Wesker."

"Well then were gonna need some gas L.A. is a long drive." Chris got up and headed to the door.

Hank walked into the room "I have hacked into every Umbrella facility in the country if she makes a move we will know."

Xavier came up to Logan "Are you going to monitor every facility?"

"She'll be in on of these facilities soon Charles I know it." He said watching the monitors like a crazy man.

"Logan, Alice is a survivor and not to mention a bio-weapon or have you forgot? " Charles asked him with a concern in his voice.

"No Charles I haven't forgot but she can still be killed." Logan jumped up "THERE SHE IS, WHERE IS THIS!'

Hank came running in " This facility is in a little town in Arizona, Bull Head City to be exact."

"Get Storm we need the jet in the air NOW!" Logan went running out of the room towards where the jet was.

"Do you think he'll find her there?" Beast asked the Professor in a low voice.

"I don't know Hank that depends on Alice." Charles sighed as he spoke those words.

Wesker happened to be at the Bull Head City facility he was watching a monitor when he saw her "Well, Well Alice."

Alice was walking slowly through the facility watching every corner her guns were drawn. Chris and Claire had went in the other direction. All of a sudden Chris went flying backwards. Claire started shooting at Wesker he was dodging every bullet she fired at him.

Chris got up and ran towards him, he kicked Chris so hard he flew backwards and smashed through a glass wall. He turned his attention back to Claire " Where's Alice?" then he punched her in the stomach.

Alice was above them when she spotted a rope hanging from the ceiling to the floor. She wrapped it around her waist and jumped off. Wesker was busy with Claire asking her again "Where's Alice?"

"HERE" Alice yelled as she smashed into him sending him flying. She undid the rope and rolled across the floor. She grabbed out her shotguns and emptied both barrels into his head he fell to the floor.

"We've got to hurry." She ran over to help Claire up " Are you ok?"

"I think I'll live Boy he hits hard" Claire said struggling to get up.

Alice was concerned "Are you sure nothing is broken?"

"Hell I couldn't feel it if it was" Claire started to limp over to Chris.

"CHRIS, CHRIS WHERE ARE YOU?" Alice was throwing furniture looking for him.

He came strolling out of the glass holding his head behind them " I'm over here girls"

Alice knew they needed to get out of there so she told them to go back. Just then Security came up "HALT STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

Alice took off flipped in the air and kicked one in the face. She landed and broke another guys neck.

Claire took off for her gun she reached it in time to shot the guy who was about to shot Alice. Chris pulled his gun out and started shooting.

"SET THE CHARGE " Alice yelled ,"I've got them"

Chris laid out three charges. "Let's GO "

Alice knocked the last guy out before she bent down next to Wesker "Burn in hell" she got up and walked away.

Wesker grabbed the guy laying next to him and ate him, his body started to heal itself. He got up and walked to his helicopter just as the place blew.

Alice saw the helicopter " You have got to be kidding me."

Chris said sarcastically "Is he ever going to die?"

Alice looked at her friends almost broken by this crazy man " I'm sorry I got you guys into this."

"We need more fighters Alice we almost got killed in there." Chris looked at his sister who was coughing up blood.

Two guys came out of the other building one fired and caught Chris in the head.

Claire screamed "CHRIS"

Alice was horrified she had just saw one of her friends killed again. The other guy fired and caught Alice in the shoulder that didn't even break her stride towards them. She jumped in the air and kicked the one guy breaking his neck blood flew in the air and then landed on her. She quickly picked up a pipe and smashed the other guys face in.

She ran to Chris "NO, NO, NO Don't you die on me" It was to late he was gone she gently closed his eyes.

" You need to call Logan now I need Help" Claire said before she past out.

Alice was beside herself she went to the truck and got the laptop and sent out a tracking signal Genosha would pick up.

She pulled Claire over into the truck 'Please hurry Logan' she thought. She heard something from the other side of hill so she left Claire and walked up the hillside.

"Logan we have a tracking signal coming through it's coming from Bull Head City" Hank yelled excitedly.

"Storm get this jet moving faster." He said gritting his teeth.

"We are almost there Logan" Storm reassured him.

Charles looked at Beast with relief in his voice "I'm glad she called"

AN: Ok bear with me cause my head is about to explode. I have much more to spill out. If you liked this one you'll love the twist on the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the X-Men

AN: I'm just a hopeless romantic a heart. These characters are strong killing machines in the movies it's only natural they would be attracted to each other. I know Chapter 3 was a confusing mess I was trying fast to get everything playing out in my head down. I will try to separate things better from here out.

Resident Evil meets the X-Men

Storm was flying the X-jet towards the smoke rising in the distance. She landed it next to what used to be a building.

"ALICE , ALICE" Logan was yelling as he ran down the ramp.

Storm followed behind "The truck Wolverine, look in the truck." They both were running for it. When Logan got there he saw Claire.

He lifted her head "Claire, Claire."

Claire opened her eyes "Heeey Logan" She licked her parched lips.

" Claire where is Alice?" Logan asked her, then he told Storm to go get some water.

" I don't know she was here" Claire choked up some blood.

" Logan we need to get her on the plane now." Storm insisted.

Logan picked up Claire and put her on the plane. Storm yelled to him " Logan come quickly."

He ran down the ramp, Storm was` pointing to the hillside." Look!"

He looked and saw the outline of a figure walking through the smoke. His thoughts were racing he took off running towards the figure 'Please be Alice' he thought.

He saw her she was covered in blood, she dropped the two machetes she was carrying "Alice" he put his arms around her.

"Wesker got away, Chris is dead, Claire is seriously hurt, and it's my fault." She started to sob.

He put his hands on her cheeks "No darlin', I'm just glad your ok."

" I'm so exhausted." She then went limp in his arms. He caught her and picked her up. He got back to the jet and sat her in the seat.

" Logan I need the laptop out of the truck please." She asked softly as she buckled herself in.

He took off down the ramp again and came back with the laptop. " Let's get out of here Storm."

"Not soon enough" She lifted the plane as hundreds of undead were cresting the hill Alice had just been on. She had been killing them off so they wouldn't find Claire.

Alice looked at Logan "I'm sorry I left the way I did, I just didn't want to put anyone else in harms way, and you see how well my plan worked out for Chris and Claire."

"Alice don't leave like that again" Logan wiped some of the blood off her face with a cloth he had got out of the first aid kit. Then he kissed her gently on the lips.

They got to Genosha and landed. Logan picked Claire up and rushed her to the infirmary. Alice was walking off the plane when Charles came up to her "Alice you need to let Hank check you out."

Alice looked at him and smiled a half smile "I will Charles but, later Claire needs his attention right now. I just need a shower." She turned and started towards the infirmary.

Everybody was rushing around over Claire. Alice was standing outside the glass windows watching.

"She has internal bleeding, We need a surgeon" Hank yelled to the girls that were helping him. There was a mutant who had been a surgeon before the world went to hell one of the girls went to get him.

Alice was watching all the commotion going on. Her mind wandered back to four weeks ago when they were all here together. If she would have just left all of them here and went on her own everything would have been different.

The sound of her name being called brought her back to reality. "Alice your back" K-mart yelled as she came running towards her. She gave her a big hug. 'My best decision was leaving her here' Alice thought.

" You look like crap" K-mart told her as she let her go out of the hug.

Alice smiled at her "I feel like crap."

Alice and K-mart went on watching the commotion in the room. Alice tried to shake off the feeling of light -headedness she was having. ' What is wrong with me' she thought 'Shake it off.'

She was starting to feel nauseated she looked around and saw trash can. She grabbed it and threw up.

"Alice are you Ok?" K-mart asked before she yelled for someone to come help.

Alice was standing with her eyes closed her hand was over them and she was swaying back and forth.

K-mart yelled again "Somebody HELP!" Alice started to fall, K-mart tried to catch her only to fall on her butt. She looked up to see Quicksilver holding Alice.

" Thank You" K-mart said as she stood up "I couldn't catch her."

" We need to get her inside" Pietro said as he picked up Alice and walked to the other room. He laid her on the bed went to the other room "Hank you have another one."

Logan came running in with Charles right behind him. Logan looked at K-mart "What happen?"

" I don't know, one minute she was standing and the next she was falling." K-mart said as her eyes got wide.

" Hank take another sample of blood and check it maybe the virus is doing something new to her." Charles said looking very concerned.

Hank got the syringe and drew some blood "I'll have some answers soon" he said as he walked out the door.

Claire was recovering from her surgery. She was coming around when she over heard Charles and Hank talking.

"Charles Alice is pregnant" Hank said softly.

"What, but how, how far along is she?" Charles asked confused.

"She is about three and a half weeks give or take a few days" Hank told him very assuredly.

"But how can this be?" Charles was still confused.

Claire opened her eyes slightly all she could say was "Logan"

Charles wheeled over to her "What Claire what did you say?"

"Ask Logan" She said before she went back to sleep.

" I think for now Hank we should keep this to ourselves " Charles was very frustrated a lot of questions were going through his mind. The biggest one was ' what will the T-virus do to the X-gene'.

Alice had just got out of the shower. She figured this was as good a time to pitch her plan to Charles about uniting the mutants against umbrella.

She walked down the hall and found him "Charles I need your help."

"Yes Alice what 's your plan?" Charles said confidently.

"My plan?" She asked with a strange look on her on her face.

"Yes your plan I am a telepath remember?" Charles smiled at her

Alice had forgot he could read her mind ' I better keep my thoughts clean' She thought.

" Can you get some mutants together so I can talk to them?" She asked wondering if this was going to work. Would any of them be willing to try to take the world back?

Alice walked into the room where there were mutants sitting around a table.

Logan walked in " Alice I want to introduce you to my team these are the X-men." He pointed to a group of kids standing on one side of the room. There were about thirty other mutants standing around and Charles was sitting by the window.

" X-men I like it " Alice smiled.

"So I called you here because I want to know if you're ready to take out umbrella?" She was hoping they would all say yes.

" What have you got in mind?" Logan asked as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Alice punched some buttons on the computer a picture came up "This is Wesker he is infected on a massive level. He has also mutated the virus to something I've never seen. He ingests himself with fresh DNA to rejuvenate."

" That's gross." Kitty said making a disgusting look on her face.

"Yes it is, last time he thought I was on the menu." Alice smiled at the girl.

"That's why I need to hold his attention so Logan you can get behind him." She pointed to the picture and ran her finger across his neck " And take his head off."

" What are you going to do with it?" Rogue stepped forward to ask.

" Well I was going to blow it into tiny little pieces." Alice said sadistically.

" Can you get Magneto and his mutants to agree on a plan of attack. I would like to take all the facilities down at the same time. Alice asked Charles.

" I'll talk to him." Charles went out of the room.

" Alright we will meet again in a couple of hours when I get an answer from him." Alice smiled at everyone "Thank you all."

Logan caught her after everyone left "Alice I don't like the idea of you being bait"

Alice put her hand on his cheek "That's why you're my ace in the hole."

Logan turned his face and kissed the inside of her hand " I still don't like it."

Alice took her hand down and started to walk away "I need to check on Claire" She looked back at him "Everything will work out."

Logan let out a sigh "I hope so."

Alice entered the room where Claire was she sat in the chair. Claire opened her eyes "Hey."

Alice looked at her "How are you feeling."

"Better" Claire said softly.

Alice put her head down and when she lifted it tears were in her eyes "Claire I'm sorry about Chris and I'm sorry you got hurt."

Claire looked around the room a tear formed in her eye "Alice we all knew the risks."

Alice shook her head back and forth "Yeah but-"

Claire cut her off "Let's change the subject how are you feeling?"

Alice looked at her puzzled "We are going to get Wesker and why are you asking me how I feel?"

Claire realized nobody had told her "Your pregnant"

Alice's eyes got wide "Wha-wha-WHAT!" She looked around to see if anyone overheard them.

Claire saw how upset she was "I overheard Charles and Hank talking."

Alice thought she was mistaken "Maybe they were talking about someone else."

Claire looked at her with a stressed look "I might have mentioned Logan's name to them."

Alice was stressed now "WHAT!" she looked around again.

Claire knew she messed up " I was just starting to wake up I didn't know."

Alice grabbed her friends hand "It's ok Claire but let's keep this between us ok." She could tell Claire was getting tired " Get some rest."

Alice walked into where Hank was "So when were you going to tell me?"

" I'm sorry Alice Charles thought it would be best not to inform you right now." Beast turned around to look at her " or Logan"

"Maybe that was a good idea, with this mission coming up I can't have him worrying about me more than he already does." She looked at Beast and put her fingers to her lips "So mums the word Hank."

Beast was concerned "Alice." She was already walking to the door.

She turned around put her finger back up to her lip "Right Hank."

It was against his better judgement "Very well." He knew Logan was going to kill him if he ever found out he keep this from him.

Magneto had agreed to join forces with everyone. Alice had laid out a plan to take down all the facilities around the world at the same time. Her focus was on L.A. she wanted Wesker.

" I need to go back to Bull Head City the truck there is filled with the anti-virus." She told them as she walked around the table.

Logan was thinking how good she looked when she walked. "Logan " he didn't look at her "Logan"

His head snapped up "Yeah."

Alice gave him a serious look "Did you here a word I said?"

" Not a word, I was checking out your ass." Everyone in the room started snickering.

Alice started to smile and laugh "Now that you're done checking out my-" he broke into her sentence "Oh I'm not done." Alice walked over to him and leaned down by his ear "Then look and listen."

After the meeting Alice and Logan went to eat some lunch. They were sitting down with Beast and Charles. Alice was looking down at the kids that were outside.

" Logan are you sure these kids can handle this their just kids" Alice asked him as she took a bite of food.

" Most of these kids never had a chance for a normal childhood, most of their powers kicked in at puberty."

He was trying to explain to her that most of them had seen a lot of bad in the world.

" Really at puberty their powers showed up that's interesting." She was trying to get all the information she could about the x gene without seeming to nosey.

"All though my claws showed up when I was about eight." He said as he looked at her. She was starring down at the kids and putting spoonful after spoonful in her mouth. She was in her own world for a minute.

Logan smiled "Darlin that's either the best slop you've ever had or you haven't ate in awhile."

Alice put her hand to her chest and was smiling "I'm sorry sometimes my appetite thinks I'm eating for two."

Beast about shot his food out of his mouth. Alice looked at Charles and thought 'I know'. Charles spoke back to her in her mind "I am sorry Alice we will talk later.' She smiled and thought "you bet your ass we will.'

"Logan take a walk with me I want to see more of these beautiful, talented children." She asked as she stood up and walked over to him.

" Sure thing darlin a lot of them have been wanting to meet you." Logan put his plate down and escorted her out.

Logan and Alice were walking around the grounds when they came upon three teens sitting under a tree.

The three got up and came over to Logan. The one girl had white streaks in the front of her hair. The other girl looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. And the boy looked to be about seventeen Alice thought to herself.

" Alice I would like you to meet Kitty, Rogue and Bobby" Logan said as he gave them a stern look.

Kitty put her hand out " Nice to meet you, I'm Kitty."

Bobby did the same " Nice to meet you ma'am, I'm Bobby"

Alice looked at the boy and smiled " Let's not be formal Alice is fine."

She looked at the girl with the white streaks and put out her hand " So you must be Rogue."

Rogue looked at her " It's nice to meet you." Rogue was reluctant to shake Alice's hand. She made sure her gloves were on good before she did.

Logan explained "Rogue can absorb your power, your memories and knock you out, If she holds on long enough she can put you in a coma."

Alice raised her eyebrows "Interesting."

She turned her attention to Kitty and Bobby "So what can you two do?"

Bobby wanted to show off a little, he cupped his hands together and formed an ice rose and handed it to Alice " This is nothing I can do more."

Alice looked at the rose " That's incredible."

Kitty walked over to the outside wall of the building and phased through it then came back. Alice had never seen anything like them " You guys are amazing and don't ever let anyone tell you different."

Alice and Logan went on walking as she looked at all the kids using their powers each one was unique she thought. Her mind went to the child she was carrying ' I wonder what you will be like.'

" The kids are great Logan, what's Rogue's story?" Alice could see the girl had been through some hard times.

" When they supposedly came up with a cure for mutants about four years ago Rogue took it. Her and Bobby were dating at the time and she wanted to be able to have human contact. But the cure was not permanent and about a month later her powers were back." Logan explained as they walked on.

"That's rough I can't imagine not being able to have human contact." She said as they turned the corner of the building. Logan stopped her and pushed her gently backwards to the wall then leaned up against her. "Speaking of human contact." He said as he started kissing her neck and running his hand up her side. Alice couldn't help herself this man had such passion she just melted in his arms.

Somebody walked by and yelled "Get a room there are children present." They both snapped back to reality. Alice started laughing feeling a little embarrassed Logan grabbed her hand "Follow me were not done yet." Alice thought in her mind 'Where was this man when everything was right in the world.'

Alice opened her eyes her head was on Logans shoulder she bent her elbow and rested her head on her hand. She was running her finger down the middle of his chest when he opened his eyes "You keep doing that darlin and were gonna get in more trouble." Alice thought to herself 'Were already in trouble.' Logan lifted up and kissed her.

Alice looked at him and smiled she thought 'What the hell' she slide over on top of him " One more time?"

He wrapped his arms around her "You don't have to ask me twice."

AN: Now THAT'S the way to end a chapter, I'm having such fun with these characters.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the X-men

AN: Well I'm now to the point of knowing who I am again. It's hard to become so many different people my brain becomes a little crowded sometimes.

Resident Evil meets the X-men

"Well I been waiting for you guys for a half hour." Storm told Alice and Logan as they both walked up the ramp of the jet.

Logan and Alice both buckled in Logan looked over "Sorry Storm something came up that needed our immediate attention." Alice slapped him on the shoulder.

Storm rolled her eyes " uh ' huh" she powered up the jet and they were headed to get the anti-virus Alice had left in Bull Head City.

When they got to the site they got out and loaded the anti-virus on the jet. Logan was loading the last box and Alice walked over to the place where Chris had died. There was nothing left of him the undead had ate him.

She looked down to the ground " I'm sorry Chris." She turned to walk away when about three undead started filing out of the shed. She grabbed her gun and shot all of them in the head then she turned and walked to the jet.

Storm looked at her " Don't you feel anything when you do that they were people once?"

"No I don't they may have been people once but, there's nothing left of that person now." Alice wanted Storm to understand you can't save the undead and if you try it might get you killed or turned.

They made it back to Genosha and Magneto and Charles came out to meet them. Alice walked up to them both "You need to store this up. I don't know how it will react with the x-gene but if someone gets bit we have to use it."

" How long do we have after someone is bit." Charles asked her.

" Get it to them I would say in the first couple of hours to be on the safe side. On mutants the virus could mutate faster. "Alice told them as she wiped the dirt from her hands.

Magneto turned to Charles " Well Charles we are in for a fight aren't we. I sure hope she knows what she is doing I want my island back."

"She knows Umbrella better than anyone." Charles said as he rolled off to go talk to Claire.

Charles entered her room " How are you feeling Claire?"

Claire sat up in bed "I'm feeling better Charles Thank you, you're here to ask me about Alice finding out right?"

" Yes Claire we were hoping to keep that from her till she returned " Claire motioned for him to come closer.

" You see Charles I told her so she doesn't take any risks, otherwise she would almost get herself killed."

Claire looked up at the glass where Logan was standing talking to Hank "And I don't think either one of us want's that?"

"I see your point Claire good choice I trust we can keep this between us." Claire nodded yes as Charles backed his chair up to leave.

Alice had set up the flies to show everyone where the places were they had to hit. Mutants started filing in the huge room.

She put up a map of the world, there were four red dots and about thirty yellow dots on certain countries. She asked if everyone could hear her then she began.

"The red dot's on this map represent hives that are left. Hives are underground facilities that go about forty floors down. This is where they have the virus and the anti-virus we need to get the anti-virus out before we blow the hive. As you can see there are four main hives left in Russia, London. Africa and China."

Logan stepped in to finish "You have been picked for your power to be the ones to take down the hives. We are not saying it's going to be easy a few of you may die. We are all going to have to watch each others backs."

Alice began again " Take out security first and then anyone else in your way. Get the anti-virus, set your charges, and get out any questions?"

Everybody looked at each other, they all knew what they had to do. They all filed out of the building. Alice looked at Logan " As long as nothing goes wrong we should be ok."

Alice told him to bring in the next group she started to explain to them " All the yellow dots on this map represent a Umbrella facility above ground. You will need about ten in each of your groups. You get in take security out first anybody else working there after that, get the anti-virus then blow the place."

Alice was only concentrating on one facility the one in Los Angeles. She wanted Wesker bad she didn't care what it took she was going to get him for Chris.

"There's a army base in Nevada that should have all the explosives you will need." Hank turned around and informed Alice.

" Are we ready to go?" She asked Logan.

" Yeah Storm has the jet warmed up let's go." He told her as he motioned for her to walk with him.

They landed at the base "Keep your eyes open" she told them as they walked off the jet. With her guns drawn she carefully walked them to the armory it was locked " Great" she was holding the lock in her hand.

Logan popped his claws " No problem darlin." He sliced threw the lock like it was butter. Alice looked at him "I love it when you do that."

Storm rolled her eyes "Can we get this done?"

They grabbed all the charges and explosives they could load on the jet and took off.

When they landed everybody was buzzing around getting ready for the next day. Groups of mutants were practicing their strategies for the mission. Alice looked around praying they would all come back she didn't like having to send kids into battle especially now.

Logan walked up behind her 'Whatcha thinking darlin."

" Just hoping we didn't have to do this." Alice looked at him.

"They want their world back they're tired of being cooped up on this island." Logan told her as he looked down and realized that this was the way it should be everyone working together. "You've been good for this place darlin you got everyone to work together." He wrapped his arms around her waist "I know you've been good for me."

Alice was having trouble sleeping that night so she went to the lab where Beast was working " How's it coming on a cure Hank?"

"I fear I have come up with nothing yet." Beast exhaled deeply.

" I have faith in you Hank if anyone can find something you can." Alice put her hand on his shoulder just as Logan walked through the door "Trying to steal my girl Hank?"

"Certainly not." Beast said as he pushed his glasses back.

Alice walked over and put he hands on Logans chest and started pushing him out the door. He yelled to Beast "I was just kidding Hank."

She pushed him up against the wall in the hallway "Your girl huh?" She asked playfully.

"Well Yeah" He told her.

She turned to start walking off "We'll see" she said as she put her finger up and motioned for him to follow

he looked at her ass which she was swinging playfully. He smiled a half smile " Grrrr, Alice." He caught up to her from behind and put his arms around her waist "You are sexy woman."

"I was having trouble sleeping anyway. " Was all she said.

" Ahhhh woman your gonna kill me but at least I'll die a happy man." He picked her up and headed for the room closest to them.

The next morning Alice went in to see Claire "I wish I was going with you Alice you be careful and I'll see you when you get back."

She gave her friend a hug and left the room. She boarded the jet and looked at the faces of the kids that looked like they were scared to death. She smiled at them as she sat down and buckled in.

There were planes, helicopters and mutants that could fly all taking off in different directions form Genosha. Everyone had their charges and radio's to communicate with all the teams. Alice got on the radio and told everyone " If any of you are bitten get back to Genosha for the anti-virus."

The jet was flying over L.A. all the kids were looking out the windows at the undead crowding the city.

" Storm can you take us in and land in that parking lot." Alice asked her as she put her shotguns on her back. She also had two guns strapped to her thighs. She turned to al the kids "Ok guys the things your gonna see are horrible just promise me none of you will get hurt." Alice pleaded to them.

" They'll do fine Alice." Logan reassured her.

" I'm going for Wesker you know what to do." Alice went to turn around Logan caught her by the arm "I know what to do but, you be careful." Then he kissed her.

All the kids were looking at them in amazement a few of them were thinking 'Wow Logan has feelings '. they all got up and walked down the ramp. They were headed on foot to the facility.

Alice looked back at Logan "This is where we separate." She pulled the guns out of the holsters on her thighs and started down the other way.

Logan took the kids into the side of the facility. He really didn't want to let Alice go in by herself but he hoped she knew what she was doing.

Alice was inside she was making her way through the halls of the facility when she came to a room. There were people in containment units. 'survivors ' she thought. She looked down the rows as far as her eyes could see "So many" She took another step.

"Well, well I knew you would come after me." Wesker was standing in an opening in the middle of the units.

"What you thought I would just let you go?" She walked out "To experiment on more innocent people?"

as she walked by the containment units she looked up to see a familiar face 'Luther'

Logan and the kids were making their way to where Alice was they could here her talking. Logan motioned for all of them to spread out. They all went in different directions. Logan positioned himself behind some barrels in back of Wesker. Alice saw him and knew it was now or never.

"I see you found a friend?" Wesker said noticing the look on her face.

"Your sick and this time I'm taking you out with me." Alice stepped to the side.

Wesker looked at her with glowing eyes " This time I'm going to get my meal dead or alive."

Alice took off running towards him shooting as she ran he was dodging bullets left and right. She jumped and put her foot into his chest he went backwards. He got up and in lightning speed he was in front of her so she spin kicked him in the face he went back a little bit 'man this is not working ' she thought. He came running towards her she jumped up and caught onto a rail that was there." Come on Alice " Wesker taunted her she pulled herself up and put her feet on the bottom of the rail and did a back flip in the air landing behind him and she kicked as hard as she could. He flew into the wall he picked himself up and before she knew it he was right in front of her he punched her in the face with his left hand then he punched her with his right. The next punch she ducked out of the way but before she knew it he grabbed her arm and twisted it up behind her she was in front of him. He spoke into her ear " It's time for dinner." He spun her out he kicked her in the stomach so hard she flew five feet off the ground and smashed into the wall and slide down and hit the floor with a thud.

"Poor, poor Alice-" Wesker was cut off by the pain of something shooting into his back.

" Hey bub I was told to make dinner of you." Was all Logan said before one slice took Weskers head off. Logan didn't stop there he kept slicing and dicing him into little pieces.

Rogue was horrified she had positioned herself right next to that wall behind a barrel. She heard Alice hit the wall.

Just then a bunch of security guys came running in they started firing. Bobby put up an ice wall between him and them.

Logan made it to Alice who opened her eyes in time to here Logan yell "PRYDE PHAZE" she looked down at Rogue. Alice moved her hand down towards her and smiled a bit Rogue took her glove off and grabbed Alice's hand.

Everything that was Alice was now in Rogue. Logan looked up" Rogue where are you going?"

"Let me do this Logan." She took off and moved with the grace Alice had and she kicked the crap out of the guys, broke a few necks, and stabbed a few, picked up a gun and even shot two of them.

She ran back over to Alice and Logan when she finished. "Is she okay?"

Alice smiled at her " Nice moves kid."

Rogue smiled at her "It was all you."

Logan bent down and put her arm around his neck, he slide his arm around her waist and lifted her up. She looked Rogue in the eye "No it was your determination that made it work."

"Where is his head." Alice limped over to it picked it up " I'll be back " she limped down the hall with his head in one hand and a charge in the other. She got outside shoved the charge in his mouth and threw the head. It exploded into a million little pieces.

Her thought went back for a minute 'Survivors we have survivors' She tried to run back in she reached for the radio on Logans belt.

"Everyone listen search around for survivors they will be in containment units frozen or check the computers." She yelled as she was frantically trying to get the computer to let these survivors out.

She looked at Logan in amazement "It says there are three thousand survivors here."

Reports started coming over the radio every place had almost three thousand survivors one place had five thousand.

Alice pushed a button and all the containment units came open. She ran over to the one Luther was in he fell out Alice and Logan caught him. He looked at Alice "Alice is that you?"

'Yes Luther we thought you we're dead?" She said as she gave him a hug.

"Me to" Luther told her

Logan cleared his throat Alice looked at him " I'm sorry Logan this is Luther he helped us escape the prison before we got on the Arcadia we thought he was dead."

" I was captured by those guys and throne into that thing." He pointed at the containment unit.

"Alice we can't take all these people back with us." Logan said to her looking around at all the people.

Luther decided he would stay with everyone if they left him some guns and ammo. Him and the survivors would start cleansing the city of the undead. Alice informed him on what had happened to Chris and Claire.

She then got on the radio and told the mutants to find the closest army bases and bring the survivors back guns, ammo and explosives. She told the survivors they had to start killing off the undead and taking their cities back. She also left all the anti-virus with them and told them how to use it.

"It's good to see you again Luther, Claire is going to be happy you're alive." She gave Luther a hug "I'll come back and check on you soon."

" You and Claire both better." He hugged her back then she boarded the jet.

Alice was sitting in the back of the jet on the way back. Rogue walked up and asked her if she could sit down.

"I saw everything they did to you and everything you've done to them." Rogue told her.

Alice looked at the girl " I'm sorry Rogue I didn't mean for you to see all that."

" I also got your recent memories too." Rogue looked up at her. "I know" She looked at Alice's stomach.

"Are you going to tell him."

Alice took a deep breath and exhaled " When the time is right" She looked at Rouge "But right now let's keep it a secret ok."

"Okay" Rogue sat back in the seat next to Alice.

When they got back to Genosha, Alice went straight to Hanks lab. Hank looked up at her " Oh my Alice what can I do."

Charles rolled in "Good job-" He saw she was a little beaten up.

" You can check me out Hank make sure everything is ok?" She looked down to her stomach.

He examined her and was telling her "It seems to have a rapid I mean really rapid remarkable healing power."

Logan walked through the door "What's got a remarkable healing power?"

Alice jumped in "Oh uh, uh my tissue cells have a remarkable healing power." She pointed to her face "See almost healed." She got off the table "Thanks Hank."

"No problem Alice." He said as he stood up straight and smiled at her.

She looked at Logan "I'm starved let's get some food."

Charles rolled over by Beast when they left " Well Hank what's going on."

"I can't really tell Charles without proper equipment but the child seems to heal at a very accelerated speed, If it were any other person she would have lost the baby." Beast looked worriedly at Charles " I can't tell you anymore till she's farther along."

Charles rolled into where everyone was eating he went over to Alice and Logan "By our calculations you saved almost one hundred thousand survivors all around the globe."

Alice jumped up "I need to go tell Claire about Luther anyway." She started to walk down the hall towards the infirmary.

Claire was out of bed when she came in "Claire you're feeling better?"

Claire looked at her she still had blood on her face and she was bruised up "Alice what the hell have you done to yourself? Are you ok? What about the-?"

Alice cut her off as she waved her hand at her " It's fine, guess who I found in Los Angeles? Luther."

Claire sat up straighter "Really he's alive that's great."

"Not only that but we found survivors in every facility, Claire there are one hundred thousand people out there." Alice said excitedly.

Claire looked at Alice "And what about Wesker?"

Alice smiled "Oh I blew his head into a million pieces."

Claire was excited and overwhelmed "One hundred thousand people I would have never imagined that many that's great Alice."

Claire looked at her friend "Alice are you going to tell him now? He loves you right?"

"I don't know the time is right yet Claire." Alice told her friend as the smile disappeared off her face." I'll know when It's right."

" Ok to change the subject can you get Hank to let me out of here I'm going crazy?" Claire asked with her hands in the praying position in front of her chest.

Alice turned to walk out the door "I'll see what I can do"

Claire started yelling after her "COME ON ALICE I KNOW YOU, YOU BETTER ASK, I DON'T WANT TO WHERE THIS GOWN ANYMORE." Claire knew she was already down the hall "SHIT I knew she wouldn't ask."

Alice made her way to her room she went in a stopped in front of the mirror ' man I look like shit ' she thought. She went into the bathroom and got in the shower, her whole body was sore. She washed the blood out of her hair then washed her face she finished showering and got out.

Logan was sitting in the chair when she came out " I remember the last time you had a towel on darlin"

Alice smiled at him " I bet you do."

" I was wondering if you wanted some company?" He got out of the chair and sat on the bed.

"I would love your company Logan but I'm sore and I'm really tired." She started to crawl up the end of the bed to him. "So if you can let me sleep you can stay."

"I can't make any promises." He could tell she was exhausted though " You haven't got anything to wear do you?"

She looked around "Not exactly"

"Well if I'm to keep that promise you need something." He took his T-shirt off and gave it to her. She slid it over her head and pulled the towel off and crawled into his arms.

AN: I hope you are liking this so far keep reading to find out if Alice tells Logan, or what's gonna happen next. Nighty night my readers till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or the X-Men, and if I did my story would be true and it would be a movie. But I don't, so it won't and it never will be.

AN: Ok I will see if I can get this show on the road. I'm having a little trouble getting into characters today.

COFFEE, I NEED COFFEE here let me drink some of this. OOOOKKKKK ready Chapter 6 here we go.

Resident Evil meets the X-Men chap.6

THE LAST REMAINING UMBRELLA FACILITY IN ALASKA

Hologram: Sir the four remaining hives have been destroyed and I am not able to bring any above ground facilities on line.

The man walked to the computer "Bring up the last security footage for them."

Hologram: Sir I have found they have been destroyed as well, It seems they all went off line around the same time.

The man slammed his fist on the desk "Where's the security footage?"

Hologram: Coming up now sir.

The man studied the footage as he watched everything being destroyed. " These are mutants."

Hologram: Yes sir it would seem they attacked the facilities and destroyed them.

The man walked around the desk thinking out loud " But why now? Why did they wait so long?"

Hologram: Sir I have come across some footage you will want to see it is from the Los Angeles facility.

The man waved his hand "Well put it up". It was Alice and Wesker fighting, it also showed Wolverine dismembering Wesker.

" Project Alice she is becoming a real thorn in our side" the man said as he walked around the table "Now she's uniting mutants against us."

Hologram: It would appear that way sir.

The man thought for a minute "Our facility was not on the map because it is not finished correct?"

Hologram: That is correct sir.

The man smiled a sadistic smile "So Alice knows nothing of this facility."

Hologram: It would appear not sir.

The man thought for a minute "Who leads these mutants? Who would be our best target?"

Hologram: One name keeps coming up in my file's sir it is Charles Xavier.

The man rubbed his chin "Xavier I've heard of him, Well then I have just thought of a plan to take out Xavier." He pulled up the footage of Alice " It's project Alice."

Hologram: We can not bring Project Alice online sir without her detecting us.

The man spun around "I don't want her online yet, just put a satellite in position and keep tabs on her for now I want to know everything she is doing."

Hologram: Yes sir it has been done.

BACK ON GENOSHA

Alice opened her eyes and Logan gave her a crooked smile " Mornin darlin." She was still wrapped in his arms.

She smiled at him " Morning "

Logan got up " If you want breakfast I'm gonna need my shirt to go get it."

Alice took the shirt off and threw it on the floor "Let's not get breakfast just yet." She was running her finger across her bottom lip. Logan walked over and pulled her up to him " Now this is what I call a good morning."

Just then Alice's door flew open and K-mart came running in "Alice" the girls eyes got wide as she put her hands over her eyes "OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY."

Alice looked at Logan " Forget to lock the door?"

Logan looked at K-mart standing there "I guess so."

Alice was trying not to laugh " What was it K-mart?"

" Oh, Charles wanted to see you " K-mart was trying not to look through the slit's in her fingers. "I'll wait outside." She started backing out the door.

Alice gently kissed Logan "Well I guess we will have to pick this up later?" and she got off the bed to go get dressed.

Logan picked up his shirt and put it on "You bet."

Logan walked out the door and passed K-mart in the hall who was smiling from ear to ear. Logan walked past her "See ya squirt."

Alice came out and looked at K-mart " Would you get that goofy smile off your face?" They both started walking down the hall.

K-mart looked over at Alice " I don't blame you Alice He's hot." The girl said with a straight face.

" Why thanks K-mart" Alice answered the girl with a laugh in her voice.

Charles was sitting by the window when Alice entered the room "Hello Alice."

Alice walked up next to him "Good morning Charles you wanted to see me?"

" Alice what do you think about sending out mutants to help with the undead?" Charles said as he watched out the window.

" Well Charles I think that would be a big help and it would probably get you off this island faster." Alice turned to him.

Charles read her thought's "Alice I know you're worried about what's going to happen if you tell Logan."

Alice turned around " Reading my thought's are you Charles?"

" Alice I think it would be a good idea. He loves you, and your not going to be able to keep it from him much longer." Charles looked at her stomach " Your going to start showing in a couple of months."

" I know he love's me Charles but this is my decision." Alice told him sternly " And I don't think he's ready to hear it right now, end of discussion."

" Very well." Charles turned around to look back out the window. Alice turned and walked to the door " No matter how this turns out Charles thank you for all you have done for us."

Charles let out a sigh " You are welcome Alice."

As Alice walked down the hall she had this feeling deep down that she hadn't seen the last of Umbrella. She didn't want to worry Charles. But Umbrella always found a way to survive. She stopped at a mirror and looked at herself. She was glad her metabolism worked fast because she wasn't showing any signs yet except, She took off running to the bathroom she made it just in time to throw up. 'Oh how long will this last' she thought. She washed her face and walked to the infirmary where Claire was arguing with Hank.

Claire was getting dressed and Hank had his back turned towards her when Alice walked in.

"Alice tell her I don't think it would be a good idea for her to get out of bed." Beast said as he ducked as a glove box flew by his head.

Claire put her hand down" And tell him I'm going crazy in here." She picked up another box.

Alice started laughing " You two are a site."

"What are you laughing at?" Claire looked down and noticed her gown was open she grabbed it and pulled it together " This is why I want out of here."

Alice looked at Hank "If she promises to take it easy." She gave Claire a lifted eyebrow look "Can she go out today?"

" Yes I guess against my better judgement, she's driving me crazy." Hank turned to walk out the door "Alice I fear your blood can not cure the new mutation of the T-virus it might have before they mutated it to this point."

Alice smiled a little smile " Thanks for trying Hank."

"Your welcome." He walked out the door.

Claire finished getting dressed " Thanks Alice that man is impossible."

"Come on I'll take you to get something to eat." Alice turned to walk out the door Claire followed behind her.

There were mutants taking off in helicopters, planes and some were just flying. Claire noticed all the commotion "What's going on with them?" Claire pointed to the mutants.

"Oh they are going to help with the undead." Alice said as they walked into the cafeteria.

" I'm starved." Claire grabbed a tray "Aren't you going to eat?"

Alice put her hand on her stomach " I'm not very hungry right now."

Just as she said that Logan walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist and put his mouth next to her ear " Hi ya darlin."

Alice smiled and looked at him "Hiiii."

He looked at Claire "Hey Claire glad to see your up."

Claire was stuffing food into her mouth "Hi Logan." Was all she got out between bites.

He raised his eyebrow at her and went back to talking to Alice "I'm going to go to the mainland with a group to help out wanna go?"

Alice answered quickly "Yes."

Claire spit her food out "I wanna go."

Alice shook her head no " You're not up to it yet."

"Yes I am I'm going crazy here please Alice." She looked at her friend and gave her the sad face and was batting her eyelashes.

Alice looked at Logan "Hold on I have to prove her wrong."

"Come outside Claire" Alice started out the door with Claire behind her Logan decided he better follow. She went to a place where no one was around pulled out her shotgun and handed it to Claire. "If you can hold this out in front of you in one hand and fire it you can go."

Claire struggled trying to bring it up to eye level she tried about four times but couldn't get it. Alice took the gun from her.

Logan looked at Claire "I guess it's back to the infirmary."

Claire gave him a dirty look "Shut up Logan."

He put his arm around her shoulder "I'll make sure you can go next time."

"Gee thanks." They all walked back to let Claire finish eating then walked her back to the infirmary.

They dropped Claire off at the infirmary before leaving Logan went to Beast "You might want to stay out of the room she's a little pissed."

Beast smiled and shook his head yes "Thanks."

As they were flying over the water Alice was starring out the remembering the past five years. What happened to her, everyone she had lost, everyone she couldn't help, She looked around the plane at everyone, what was happening now, then she looked down and what will happen in the future.

" Alice var you ok?" Nightcrawler asked.

"I'm fine Kurt." She put her hand over his.

The jet landed everyone got out and started down the street they wanted to clear as many undead out of the city as possible. Especially the one's around their home The Xavier School for gifted Children.

Alice was walking slowly through the street's machetes in both her hands when she saw Logan running. She took off after him she rounded the corner as he yelled "PRYDE PHAZE" Kitty had gotten herself surrounded.

Alice took off running and did a flip into the middle of them "Kitty get out of here." Kitty phased through them till she was clear.

Alice was in the process of slicing one side of the circle and Logan was taking down the other side. When all were killed they were facing each other.

Logan looked at her sweat was glistening off her face she had a glow about her "You look so hot right now."

She looked at him "So do you."

Their attention was drawn back to the undead that had just knocked down the fence and were coming at them. They started slicing and dicing side by side.

Kitty looked at Bobby "Did they just say what I think they said?"

Bobby smiled " Never thought Wolverine would find a woman who loved killing as much as him."

Nightcrawler face palmed "Oh vy, there goes the neighvorhood."

They had taken many undead down that day. Flying back to Genosha everyone was tired except Alice for some reason her adrenaline was still kicked into high gear, her heart was racing, she couldn't wait to land and get off this plane, just when she didn't think she could take it any longer they landed.

She exited the plane and went straight to Hanks lab "Hank I don't know what's wrong my pulse is racing, and I feel like I want to kick the shit out of someone."

"Well please don't kick the shit out of me." He said to her as he walked over.

He felt her pulse it was pounding "Wow Alice what did you do?"

She threw her hands in the air "We were fighting the undead, I killed a lot of them Logan said I looked hot and now I can't mellow out."

"I think your hormones might be on overload." He looked her straight in the face.

She grabbed the front of his lab coat "What do I do to stop it?"

"I don't know " Beast was trying to get his coat out of her hand.

"AAGGG" she jumped off the table and walked out the door down the hall.

She was storming down the hall someone said something and she knocked him into the wall. She reached the outside of the building she walked towards the cliff where she stood that first day. She wanted to scream so loud, she felt like she was going to explode.

Logan was walking up she turned saw him and she lost it. She ran up to him and planted a kiss on him like never imagined, she wrapped her arms around his neck then jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was like an animal he grabbed a hold of her and pushed her up against the tree. They started tearing at each others clothes they were all over each other. After it was over Logan looked at her "Darlin what got into you not that I didn't like it but whoa."

Alice was laying on the ground next to him she was looking at the stars "WoooW." Was all she could get out. She felt such peace and calmness 'Oh crap what if this happens again how do I explain it' she thought.

She looked at him " I think we better get dressed and head back."

They were just about to head back when he took her arm and stopped her "Alice I was coming out here to talk to you."

" I'm sorry Logan can we go inside and talk." She just wanted to go sit down.

He smiled a half smile at her "Sure darlin."

They got inside and went to the room. Logan had a lot on his mind he didn't know where to start.

He started off "Alice I love you." That was the first time he had told her that.

" I love you too Logan." She said as he breathed in relief.

" When we go back to the mansion I want you to come with me." He didn't want her to be anywhere except with him.

" What about Claire and K-mart I can't just leave them?" She wasn't going to leave her friends.

" They can come too." He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up " I don't want to lose you now that I found you."

" I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." She looked him straight in the eyes.

He knew she had concerns about her friends " Why don't you talk to Claire and K-mart and see how they feel?"

He left it open for them to pick up the conversation later. He didn't want to push her to make a decision right now. In his past relationships he had been demanding wanting what he wanted and that always got him hurt. Something about Alice had changed him he wanted to let her make the decision to be with him not push her like he would of in the past. He thought to himself ' I really love this woman.'

He sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms "Sleep darlin." Was all he said as he held he close. She wasn't going to argue she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

She woke up the next morning and went to talk to Claire who was still pissed wanting to get out of the infirmary.

Alice walked in "Hi Hank can I take her out again today maybe she'll mellow out."

Hank didn't argue he wanted her out of his hair for a while " Please do" He turned to Alice " How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling better Hank thanks." Alice walked to Claire's door.

" Get dress-" Claire was already dressed waiting for the door to open.

She walked past Alice "I heard you out here talking so I'm ready Let's go."

They started to walk down the hall that lead to the outside Claire was her normal complaining self "I don't know how much longer I can take being cooped up-." She noticed the look on Alice's face.

"Alice are you ok?" she stopped her friend.

Alice looked around at everybody rushing about she grabbed Claire's arm "Come here I need to talk to you." she was pulling Claire outside.

She found a bench and they sat down "Claire, Logan has asked me to go with him when they move back to the mansion."

"Alice that's great." Claire was excited for her friend.

"He said you and K-mart can come too." Alice was hoping her friend would say yes.

"Alice I am so happy you found someone that love's you." Claire smiled at her " So you are going to tell him right?"

Alice smiled a big smile "I'm going to wait till we get to the mansion then I'll tell him."

Claire threw her hands in the air " It's about time."

Claire put her hands on Alice's shoulders "I will come stay for a couple weeks, But since you found love with one hundred thousand people out there I need to get my butt in gear, cause I'm not getting any younger." They both started to laugh.

Claire smiled at her friend "I am truly happy for you, as far as K-mart goes let's let her make the decision what she want's to do." Alice nodded her head yes they sat there and talked for about an hour. She informed Claire what had happened the night before and told her she was afraid of what she might do next time.

Claire's answer was "Have more animal sex if it help's."

Alice put her head in her hands "Claire only you would say that."

A mutant walked up and told Alice that Charles wanted to talk to her.

Claire turned to her " Well I guess I need to go back to my cage."

Alice turned " Don't be to hard on Hank he's only doing what he thinks is best."

Claire stopped for a minute and looked at the ground " Do you think Hank is handsome?"

Alice stopped in her tracks "What!"

Claire shook her head "Your right I think I've been locked in there to long."

Alice put her arm around her friends shoulder " Come on." They started walking back.

When they got to the infirmary Charles and Hank were there, Claire just walked by and smiled a huge grin and went into her room.

Charles turned to Alice "I here you had a problem last night."

"I don't know what happened Charles." Alice folded her arms in front of her.

" Well Alice we really don't know what effect the t-virus will have on your pregnancy, Your cells and hormones are not like a normal womans. Hank said it happened after your adrenaline started pumping."

Alice was shacking her head "Yeah it seemed like I couldn't get it to slow down after that, By the time we got back here I thought I was going to explode." Alice clinched her fists in front of her.

Charles didn't know what to think "How did you handle it?"

Alice looked to the floor and put her fingers to her eyes and grabbed the bridge of her nose "Sex."

Charles put his hands together in front of his face "Oh my"

Hank opened a drawer and got out a bottle and handed it to her "Take one of these a day see if it takes the edge off they are safe for the baby."

Alice took the bottle and shook it "And if they don't work?"

"We'll run more tests." Hank put his hand on her shoulder " I will get you through this"

"Thanks Hank." She felt a little sigh of relief.

AN: My mind is stuck at what will happen next you'll probably be as surprised as I am.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the X-Men

AN: Well let's see what's going on with our two characters, Is she gonna tell him, what's going to happen, I'm on the edge of my own mind trying to figure this one out.

Resident Evil meets the X-men Chap.7

Magneto walked out where Charles was sitting " Well Charles I can't say I'm not glad to see you go."

Charles starred straight ahead "Yes I know Eric, But I am glad we could put everything aside and work together in this situation."

Magneto looked down at Alice who was helping to get everybody on the jet "It was her Charles that got us all to work together she is remarkable, with such power watch that power Charles it might come back on you."

" Alice will be fine Eric I don't think she would ever do anything to hurt any of us." Charles stuck his hand out to shake Magneto's.

" Yes Charles always seeing the good in people." Magneto shook his hand.

" Good bye old friend." Charles said as he started to roll towards the jet.

Magneto whispered under his breath "Be careful old friend." He turned and walked away.

It had taken about eight weeks of killing everyday to get the city of Bayville around the school clear of the undead. There were still so stragglers of undead they would have to take care of. They had went in and cleaned the mansion and made sure the electric, water and gas was still connected. Everything had remained exactly where everybody had left it when they had to evacuate to Genosha.

They reached the mansion and landed kids started exiting the plane talking and laughing. They all picked up a box of supplies as the left the jet.

Alice was still sitting in her seat when Rogue walked by "Are ya gonna get off the jet?"

Alice looked up and smiled at her " Yeah I'm right behind you."

She stood up after the girl and walked off the plane the sun hit her skin it felt good. She started walking towards the mansion all of a sudden it hit she had to throw up she found the first bush.

Rogue walked up to her " Mornin sickness huh?"

Alice was breathing heavy "Is that what it's called cause I seem to get it at all times of the day."

Rogue gave her a napkin out of her backpack "You better wipe your face."

"Thanks Rogue." She wiped her mouth.

Storm took the jet back to pick up the rest of the kids off Genosha. Everyone was getting settled back in they're rooms. Kitty had invited K-mart to stay in her room and Claire had staked out the couch till Xavier told her there was a room down the hall.

Alice was sitting in a chair in the living room when Logan can in "Come on darlin you look like you could use a warm shower?"

She got up and followed him up the stairs one of the doors opened Claire poked her head out " Hey Alice leave a trail of bread crumbs cause you'll get lost in this place."

Alice reached up and pushed her head back in the room "Hey" Claire just shut the door.

Logan opened the door " Here you go, I have to go make sure were all locked up then I'll be back." He kissed her and walked down the hall.

She went in to the room he had laid her a T-shirt on the bed with a towel. She went in and showered she came out in the towel. There was a huge mirror on the wall she stopped in front of it dropped the towel and turned sideways. You could see the little bump barely noticeable to anyone else but she was almost three months now. She went over and put the shirt on she was towel drying her hair when Logan came in.

"All locked up " He looked at her and smiled "You are absolutely stunning woman."

Alice smiled " Well you know flattery will get you everywhere."

Logan walked over and bent down in front of her she leaned out and kissed him giving him a little love bite on his lip before she was done.

He got up "I'm going to hit the shower I was hoping to catch you in there." He walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she heard the water running. She stood up and took the shirt off as she made her way to the shower she thought ' This man is like a drug and I'm addicted ' She opened the glass door and went in.

He had his face in the water she ran her hands up his back he turned to face her. She looked at his face 'such a strong face ' she thought. He smiled a half smile at her and kissed her she leaned back against the shower wall. He bent down and ran his tongue up the middle of her stomach he stopped at her breasts teasing her a little he stood up. He then ran his hands down both sides of her body kissing her neck then moved to her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer he ran his hands down over her ass and grabbed her under the cheeks and lifted her to his waist she wrapped her legs around his waist. All she could think was ' Is this a dream can I have a life like this with a man like this.' Logan was in his own thoughts at that point ' She is more than I could ever have imagined, Where have you been all my life?' Who would have known that inside these two killers burned an uncontrollable fire of passion that would set the world on fire when they got together.

Logan awoke the next morning to strange noises coming from the bathroom "Alice are you alright?" He asked through the door. She didn't answer just more strange gagging noises " Alice I'm coming in."

He opened the door to see her face first in the toilet he got a washcloth and wet it in the sink. He waited till she looked up at him and he gently wiped her forehead. " Are you ok ?"

" Yes I think it might have been something I ate." She could see the concern on his face so she decided that she would tell him tonight.

She stood up and walked into the room Logan was still in the bathroom. She got the pills out that Hank had gave he put the lid on and put them away. Logan came out of the bathroom in time to see her take it ' Why is she taking pills?' he thought. He walked up behind her "Your sure your Ok"

She turned and smiled at him "I'm fine."

He got dressed and headed to where Hank was at "Hank why is Alice taking pills? What's wrong with her?"

Hank felt his heart start to beat faster he knew Logan would kill him if he didn't give him the right answer or an answer that would satisfy him "Lately she's been having trouble controlling her anger so I gave her something to take the edge off."

" Controlling her anger what do you mean Hank?" Logan looked at him confused.

Hank didn't want to get into this conversation "You need to talk to Alice."

Logan looked at Hank like he knew he was hiding something "I'll do that "

As he left the room Hank breathed a sigh of relief "This can't go on much longer."

Logan was out searching for Alice she was outside with Claire, K-mart , Rogue and Kitty they were talking about babies. Logan only caught the end of the conversation but when he walked up Rogue asked him " Logan how do you feel about having children?"

He looked at the girl " I think anyone who brought a kid into this world right now would be stupid."

Alice's heart dropped she bit the side of her lower lip and got up " I'm gonna go in the house" She walked off.

Logan started to follow her "Alice I need to talk to you."

She keep walking "Not now Logan"

He grabbed her arm "Alice I-"

She turned to him her emotions got the best of her "NOT NOW" He saw her eyes go black and he flew through the wall of the building.

She took off and Claire took off after her "ALICE WAIT"

Logan got up amongst the rubble " Wow I guess I got my answer."

Claire found Alice on the other side of the building on a cliff over looking the ocean " I knew it was to good to be true Claire."

"What are you talking about Alice." Claire was trying to be supportive.

" I knew I wasn't meant for a life like this?" Alice had tears coming down her face.

Claire gave her friend a hug " Alice I'm sorry maybe you need to talk to him."

Claire let her friend go she could tell Alice had cut off all the emotion she had earlier that day, In her eyes she could see the killer Alice really was resuface.

"Claire we are going to check on Luther, I have to get out of her, I need time to think." Alice said holding her head in her hands.

"Ok if you think that's what's best." Claire agreed with her.

"Yes I think it's best for now" Alice was shaking her head yes.

Alice walked into the study where Logan was sitting " Logan I need to get out of here for a while I'm going a little crazy being cooped up here I wasn't made for this as you saw today. I was made to be out there."

Logan was confused " Alice what are you talking about?"

"I told Luther we would come check on him Claire, K-mart and I are going to do that." She crossed her arm in front of her and rubbed up and down on the other one.

" Are you saying your leaving?" Logan had a crack in his voice.

" It's just for a couple of weeks Logan then I'll be back I just need to get out." She was hoping he would understand that she needed to get out.

Logan took a minute and remembered all the times he took off to clear his head and she said she would be back "I don't like it but if you want to go I can't stop you."

She smiled at him " Thank you for understanding."

" Sure thing dalin just come back safe." He kissed her.

They were loading the jeep up when Logan came up beside Alice " Are you sure you don't want to have Storm fly you to L.A.?"

Alice looked up at him "No the drive will do me good."

Claire and K-mart got in the jeep Logan turned to Alice " You are coming back right?" He was having a hard time letting her go.

"Yes Logan I will be back in a few weeks." She kissed him ever so passionately on the lips.

She got in the jeep and started driving down the driveway when she got down the block she pulled over and told Claire to drive. She couldn't see through the tears that were clouding her eyes.

Logan stood in the driveway he felt his heart sink as the jeep disappeared out of sight. He had a sinking feeling in his gut but he fought it ' No she said she'd be back ' he thought.

THE UMBRELLA FACILITY IN ALASKA

The hologram: Sir I have detected spiked alpha beta waves in the city of Bayville it is Project Alice.

The man walked to the computer to reposition the satellite "Where is she now?"

The hologram: She has just left The Xavier school sir.

The man was still messing with the computer "Triangulate her position I want to know where she is going."

The hologram: Yes sir

The man looked at the picture of the jeep traveling on the screen " What are you up to Alice?"

The hologram: Sir I will keep the signal open.

The man sat at the desk "I've got you now."

AWEEK HAS PAST

The jeep pulled up to a complex. Guys from above had their guns on it Alice stepped out of the driver's side. Luther came running out "Hold your fire."

Alice smiled at him "Luther glad to see your doing well."

He gave her a hug "You're a sight for sore eyes Alice." He looked in the jeep " And who do we have here?"

Claire stepped out.

He walked over to her "Claire, Damn good to see you." He wrapped his arms around her neck.

He walked back to Alice " What are you guy's doing here?"

" I told you I'd be back." Alice noticed movement out of the corner of her eye coming towards them. She grabbed the knife off Luther's belt and threw it hitting the undead person right between the eyes.

" Still got it I see." Luther was wondering how she moved so fast.

" I've got a lot more up my sleeve since I last saw you." She smiled a sideways smile then turned and motioned to K-mart to get out of the jeep.

" Another beauty?" Luther walked over to shake her hand " Who is this?"

"This is K-mart she's a friend we had to get off the Arcadia." Alice explained.

" Well come on in where are my manners?" Luther motioned for them to follow him.

" So Alice what really brings you here?" Luther looked seriously at her.

" I told you I came to see how you were doing?" Alice took her duster off and laid it over the chair.

" Ok well I'm glad you're here." Luther smiled a big smile.

"So how is cleansing the city coming?" Alice crossed her arms and sat on the edge of the table.

" Slow but we are making progress." Luther was confident.

"How much of the city have you covered?" Alice wanted to get out there and kill anything that moved. She had to get her mind off everything that had went on the week before last.

" About half." He walked over by Alice.

" Well let's get a group together and go out then." She grabbed her knives and put her guns in the holsters.

Luther looked at Claire a little confused Claire looked at him "Don't ask" was all she said putting the clip in her gun.

" K-mart you stay here for now." Alice turned and walked out the door.

They had been walking for about a half an hour when they came across a group of undead. Alice pulled her knives out and started running at full speed at them.

Luther raised his gun but Claire put her hand on the barrel and pushed it down " No she needs this just watch."

Luther couldn't believe his eyes, she was so fast every knife slice was deadly. She took out ten of them with no problem at all kick, flip, break, stab and she walked back to where they were.

Luther stuttered on his words "How did you do that?"

Claire looked at Alice "Feel better now?"

Alice put her knives away "A little."

" Come on Luther we have a lot to tell you." Alice grabbed him by the sleeve his mouth was still hanging open starring at the undead sliced up on the ground.

Alice started explaining to Luther what they did to her and that when they we're in the prison she didn't have her powers.

Luther couldn't believe what he was hearing she was a one woman killing machine. She told him about Logan and her, that she was in love with him and her pregnancy. She informed him Logan didn't know and that was kind of the reason she was here.

" Wow Alice I don't know what to say." Luther said rubbing his eyes " So you just left the guy wondering what the hell was going on?"

" I didn't know what else to do after his statement." Alice was looking at the floor.

" Did you ever stop to think he meant other people who couldn't support or feed the kid's right now."

Luther asked her " Cause I know if you were carrying my child I would want to know."

Alice got a tear in her eye "I never thought of it like that I've been so confused, my emotions are all screwed up."

"Yeah you're pregnant alright." Luther put his hand on her shoulder.

Time had got away from Alice she was so focused on getting rid of the undead weeks turned into months.

Claire looked at her " Alice I think it's time to slow down we need to head back to Bayville or go underground for a while."

Luther laughed at her "Yeah you look like you swallowed a basketball."

Alice looked down at her round stomach "Yeah I guess your right I really can't move that well kinda makes me glad I can just blow shit up." She had been blowing the crap out of the undead for months now.

She realized the baby would be coming in a few weeks. So they decided it would be best to head back.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE MANSION

Logan was out of his mind with worry 'Where is she? What had happened to her?' she had been gone five and a half months.

He walked into the library where Charles was "Charles I'm going to L.A."

Charles knew he couldn't stop him "Ok Logan but please be careful."

" I will." He walked to the garage where his motorcycle was parked.

He was off out the gate and heading for L.A. everything that could go through his mind went through his mind. What if something has happened to her? What if she was …? He shook that thought out of his head

He was focused on one thing and that was getting to L.A.

AN: Ok do you think he's gonna find her? You have to waaiiitt.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the X-men

AN: Ok people I'm starting to get excited about this myself. This shit just plays out in my head when I start to write. Here we go.

Resident Evil meets the X-Men Chap.8

Logan pulled into L.A. " Great where to look now." He sniffed the air and caught a slight scent. He started to follow it down the streets of L.A. It led him to a complex he pulled up and got off his motorcycle.

He looked up at the guys on top of the building "Where's Luther " He had no patience in his voice.

Luther came out the gate "Hey Lo-"

Logan cut him off "Where's Alice?"

Luther looked at him " They were headed back home they left a week and a half ago."

Logan walked up to Luther and popped his claws " You wouldn't lie to me would you Luther?"

Luther jumped back " NO MAN SHIT WHAT ARE YOU?"

Logan smiled " A mutant."

A guy came up behind Logan and tried to hit him with a two by four all they heard was 'tink.

Logan looked back "Don't do that again."

The guy went scrambling off Logan turned his attention back to Luther. "Which way did they go when they left?"

Luther pointed down the street " How you gonna track them their a week ahead of you?"

Logan smiled and sniffed the air " I got my ways." He started his motorcycle and took off.

Luther wiped his head "Damn he was scary Alice what were you thinkin girl?" He walked back into the compound.

IN THE JEEP

"CLAIRE"

Claire looked back "WHAT?"

" You need to stop my water just broke." Alice was soaked.

Claire panicked "What should I do?" She was driving like a crazy woman.

Alice through gritted teeth "Find some place and STOP!"

Claire was nodding her head "Oh Oh Ok Ok."

Claire found a gas station that looked safe and pulled in.

MEANWHILE IN THE UMBRELLA FACILITY

The Hologram: Sir I have some new footage of Project Alice you will want to see.

The man sat down at the computer " Put it up already."

The Hologram: Coming up now sir this was from two days ago.

" What is wron- is that what I think it is?" The man leaned in closer to the screen " It is she's pregnant."

The hologram: Yes sir and from my calculations she should be giving birth at any time.

"Who could be the father of this child?" The man was rubbing his hands together.

The Hologram: I have found footage of when she was on Genosha.

"Well put it up." The man looked at the screen and what was on it was Alice and Logan going at it like crazy people on a cliff. " The father is a mutant oh we must have this child." He spun around in his chair "Can you locate her now?"

The Hologram: I will get all the satellites we have on it sir.

He leaned over and starred at the screen " Do it quickly."

The Hologram: Yes sir

BACK AT THE GAS STATION

"OH SHIT HOW DO WOMEN DO THIS WITHOUT DRUGS?" Alice was yelling at the top of her lungs.

K-mart was standing there with her hands over her ears " Does she have to yell?"

Claire leaned down by Alice "Try breathing like this " she was breathing in and out really fast making "hoo, hoo, hoo."

Alice looked at her with her eyebrows raised "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND."

Another contraction hit and Alice sat straight up looked forward and blew a giant hole through the wall barely missing Claire and K-mart.

"ALICE, Keep your power in check you just almost blew us up." Claire was telling her to push.

" I'M SORRY OH I WANT TO KILL LOGAN RIGHT NOW," Alice was pushing as hard as she could.

" K-mart get behind her back and straighten it." Claire was looking down.

Claire smiled from ear to ear "I see the head."

Alice was wet from sweat "You see the head?"

Claire positioned herself like she was going to catch a football "Come on Alice one more big push."

Alice pushed her hardest "AAAAHHHHAHAH."

"K-mart hand me something to wrap her in." Claire was holding a tiny little baby.

K-mart found some jackets that they sold in the store so she grabbed one.

Claire needed something to cut the cord " See if you can find so scissors and something to tie it off with."

She cut the cord and handed the baby to Alice who was trying to catch her breath "I'm sorry I was such a pain in the ass Claire."

Claire smiled at her friend "Understandable."

K-mart looked at Alice "What are you gonna name her."

Alice thought for a minute "I always liked the name Josie."

Alice woke up early the next day Josie was sleeping next to her she heard in the distance the faint sound of helicopters.

"CLAIRE GET UP" Alice struggled and finally got up. "CLAIRE"

Claire slowly opened her eyes "What"

"You've got to get up quick." Alice was shaking K-mart awake.

She reached around and grabbed Josie and gave her to K-mart "Claire get K-mart and the baby and get out of here."

Claire was confused for a minute "What?"

Alice grabbed her by the arms " Promise me no matter what you will get her to Logan."

Claire heard them they were getting closer "Oh shit Alice what are you going to do?"

Alice blew a hole out the back wall " GO NOW and Claire don't break your promise please."

Claire and K-mart took off out of the hole and jumped in the jeep and were gone. Alice gathered herself up grabbed her gun and positioned herself in the middle of the room. The helicopters landed guys were coming in from all directions she took out as many as she could before one took her down with two tranquilizer darts.

Claire and K-mart had stopped on the other side of the hill Claire climbed the hill with binoculars only to see Alice being carried out and loaded into the helicopter. She noticed the Umbrella insignia on the helicopter " Oh Crap." She jumped up and ran back to the jeep and took off.

Logan had been riding for three days straight only stopping for gas he could find. He looked up at the sound of helicopters flying past him at great speed. He arrived in the town about four hours after he saw the helicopters. He sniffed the air he could smell Alice's scent he followed it to the gas station he walked in and the sight he saw made him step back there was blood all over. He knew some of it was Alice's there were six guys dead on the floor he saw two darts he picked them up and smelled them. He could smell that they had hit Alice "Tranquilizers Oh no." He ran out the door he could see where the helicopter's had landed then he remembered the ones he saw. But where was Claire and K-mart he picked up another scent going out the back of the building "GGRRR she's gonna know what happened."

Claire drove straight up on the steps of the mansion she fell out of the jeep and up a few steps trying to get to the door "LOGAN! LOGAN! LOGAN!"

Charles came out "Claire what-"

" They took her where's Logan?" Claire was looking frantically around.

"Calm down Claire Logan went to L.A. to find you." Charles didn't know what was going on.

Claire was jumping up and down "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT,"

"Claire calm down and tell me what happened." Charles tried to calm her.

K-mart got out of the jeep carrying the baby " She's hungry I think "

Charles looked at the girl "Oh my get her inside."

Charles started yelling now "STORM, ROGUE, KITTY COME HERE QUICK"

All three came running in the door and stopped in their tracks.

" I need you to go to the nearest store were gonna need bottles, diapers, clothes, blankets and formula.

And Claire you go too take your guns in case you run into any undead. Get anything that's still good on the shelf GO!"

"Hank I need you in here now" Beast came running through the door.

"Charles what is-" He looked at K-mart holding the baby.

" Where is Alice?" Beast asked with concern in his voice.

" It seems Umbrella got a hold of her, never mind that now you need to check the child." If Charles could of stood up that day he would have.

Hank took the baby from K-mart and headed for the lab Charles followed in hot pursuit "She seems to be fine Charles other than she's hungry."

The girls were back in a half an hour they had got everything they could find plus more. Storm fixed a bottle while Kitty put a diaper and some clothes on the baby.

Charles came over with a blanket and wrapped her up tight.

Storm came in with the bottle "I hope it's not to hot?"

Charles tested it on his arm then picked up the baby and started feeding her when she was done he burped her and laid her down on the couch with a pillow in front of her.

Claire was surprised "Wow Charles you're a natural."

About that time Logan came busting through the door "CLAIRE, CLAIRE" He glared at her and with gritted teeth "WHAT HAPPEN TO ALICE?"

Claire put her hands out in front of her "Logan I had a promise to keep."

His teeth were still gritted " And what was that?"

Claire looked at the sofa 'Oh I hope this calms him down ' she thought. She took a deep breath and let it out "To get your daughter to you no matter what."

Logans gritted teeth started to disappear "What did you just say?"

Claire pointed to the couch "Your daughter Alice wanted me to bring her to you."

Logan walked over to the couch and looked down at the tiny little person sleeping on it " She was pregnant?' So many things flashed through his mind the throwing up, the pills, the uncontrollable anger, and the stupid remark he made that day about kids that was the day she left. A tear rolled down his cheek he turned to Claire "What happened Claire?"

"We were on our way back when she went into labor, we stopped, the baby came, the next thing I knew she was telling us to get out and she made me promise to get Josie to you. I stopped on the cliff and saw they had her and we came straight here." Claire took a deep breath " Logan I would have stayed if I didn't make her that promise."

Logan bent down and picked up his daughter "She wouldn't have let you Claire." He kissed his daughter on the head "Hi little darlin" he said softly.

Logan looked around the room at everyone "Ok how many of you knew she was pregnant?"

Rogue raised her hand "I knew from the day I absorbed her memories."

Charles and Beast both raised they're hands " From the day you brought her back from Bull Head City."

Claire raised hers "The day after that."

K-mart raised hers "I didn't know till she started showing in L.A."

" And none of you thought to tell me?" Logan was kinda angry at everyone.

Charles spoke up "Logan it was up to her to tell you and she was going to -"

Logan turned "But I had to make that stupid statement that day and she left."

Claire put her hand on his shoulder " But Logan she was coming back."

He smiled a little smile at the baby "Yeah she was wasn't she?" His face brightened up a little.

The next couple of days for Logan were very solitude he spent most of his time in his room with Josie. 'Oh how she looks like her mother' he thought. "I miss your mother little darlin" he would tell her. He would talk to her about Alice all the time. Kitty would come get her to take a bath and Rogue would come get her to feed her.

Claire decided it was time to go find out where this Umbrella facility was. She went to go talk to Logan she found him outside.

" Logan I'm going to go back to the facilities that were destroyed there has to be something we missed."

Claire started pacing around.

" What do you want from me Claire I'll do anything to find her." Logan cupped his hands in front of him "If I would have gotten there sooner I could have saved her."

Claire snapped at him "Or you would be at Umbrella right now and be turned into god knows what."

She saw the look on his face "I'm sorry Logan I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did Claire and I have to face the truth I really don't know what they're doing to her." He stood up "I die everytime I close my eyes cause I see her face there." He walked into the house.

Claire knew she had to do something so she went to talk to Charles "Can't you pick up on her Charles find out where she is?"

Charles hated to inform Claire "I've been trying ever since that night she was taken Claire but I'm getting nothing."

" AAAHH there's got to be something to find out where she is." Claire stormed out the door she got in the jeep. She punched the steering wheel then put her head on it ' I wish Chris was here ' she thought then something clicked "Wait a minute why was Wesker at a crappy little facility that day he usually ran the hives." She got out and ran back in the house.

She found Logan "I'm going back to Bull Head City I think there might be something there."

" What are you saying Claire?" Claire told him to trust her " Where's Alice's laptop?"

Logan walked in his room and got it he handed it to Claire "Can K-mart stay here? I need to check this out."

Logan stopped her " Your not going alone."

Claire wasn't that dumb " I was planning on picking up Luther on the way."

Logan put his eyes to the floor "Tell Luther I'm sorry."

Claire raised her eyebrows "What did you do Logan?"

" Nothing really I just asked him questions as my normal charming self." Logan raised his eyebrow at her.

Claire sighed "Oh no does he still have all his limbs at least?"

Logan shook his head "Yes"

Just then the baby started to cry "If you need anything Claire take this " he handed her a headset "You can contact us through the laptop I uploaded the software earlier." Then he took off up the stairs two at a time.

Claire watched him she thought to herself ' He makes a great father Alice you would be proud of him' then she turned to go tell K-mart goodbye and she was on the road.

Claire reached L.A. about a week later she had drove like a mad woman.

Luther came out of the complex " Hey Claire what are you doing back?"

Claire began to tell Luther what happened and she explained to him that Logan was sorry.

" That guy is crazy" Luther scratched his head.

Claire assured him " It's only because he loves her so much, Now get your stuff were going to Arizona."

Luther packed some stuff and they were on the road. Claire was praying she would find something in Arizona to lead her to the place they were holding Alice. She felt so helpless right now ' Come on Alice let there be a bread crumb ' she thought, Hopefully Alice hadn't destroyed everything.

They pulled up in Bull Head City they didn't find anything.

Claire kicked the trash in front of her " There's nothing here."

" Yeah she left no trace of anything." Luther crossed his arms.

Claire went to the jeep to set up the laptop to call Logan. Her finger hit a button that brought the map up Alice had used to brief the mutants on the facilities.

" That's strange." There was a yellow dot blinking.

Claire was excited "Luther if a facility was not operational or if it was under construction would it show up when it came online even though the others were destroyed?"

Luther walked over and looked at the computer "It would if it was hooked to the same satellite system."

He slapped his hands together.

Claire smiled a big grin "We are going to Alaska."

AN: Did you see that coming? I think my brain is playing tricks on me. And can Wolverine raise a baby by himself? Till next time my fellow RE and X-men fans.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or the X-men

AN: Ok my peeps and readers let's see what mess we can get into now. Or get out of or will we just be more confused. What is happening with Alice?

Resident Evil meets the X-men Chap.9

THE UMBRELA FACILITY IN ALASKA

It had been eight months since they had gotten a hold of Alice. Alice was in a containment unit frozen in time it seemed.

The man walked up to the containment unit and looked at her " I want to make sure you wipe her memory completely out. That's where Dr. Issacs screwed up and when she comes out do not refer to her as Alice she is now Project A."

"Yes sir" everyone in the room was in agreement.

Her eyes began to open she looked around she didn't know where she was or who she was she couldn't remember nothing. She saw all these people looking at her she was in a tube container and she had what looked like a spider on her chest.

The man walked over to the glass and starred at her "Bring her online."

The tube opened and she began to fall two men caught her. Her legs were a little weak she was looking around the man walked over and lifted her head "Give it a minute."

She tried to talk "Whe-whe- wher-"

The man looked at her " Where are you? Your home" He motioned to the guys to help her stand on her own. They moved away from her a bit but kept a hold of her arms.

Alice was looking around confused all these people were strangers. She began to stand on her own the guys let her go.

The man walked up and cupped her face "Do you remember who you are?"

Alice thought for a minute there was nothing " N- n- no"

" Well we call you Project A that's your name." The man turned around and gave a thumb's up to his people.

Alice struggled with that " P- p-pro- proje- project A"

The man was pleased " Yes"

" I want a full work up of her blood, chemical and electrodes and a full brain scan." The man said as he turned to her " You my dear are going to be spectacular they will never no what hit them."

" Sir her powers are at the full geo-metric rate." A woman spoke up.

" Fabulous I want her taken outside and tested to the fullest, every power." The man was thrilled he had succeeded where others have failed.

Alice had a blank stare on her face " Oh don't worry my darling you will do your job well."

Alice's head turned at the word darling she closed her eyes as Logan face flashed in her mind. She didn't know this man she looked around the room but he wasn't there so she just forgot about it.

A HILL IN ALASKA

Luther and Claire had been camped out for two months watching the facility and nothing. They were thinking they had hit a dead end when Claire noticed movement below.

"Luther hand me the binoculars" She reached her hand for them put them to her eyes and focused them.

Her heart jumped for joy " I can't believe my eyes is that Alice?"

Luther tried to grab the binoculars "Let me see"

"Quick get the camera we need to film this." Claire was waving her hand at Luther.

Luther grabbed the camera and started filming. The people below had Alice blowing things up, fighting with them, she was throwing them around like rag dolls and here telekinesis was remarkable.

Claire didn't like the looks of it all she looked through the binoculars again that's when she saw the thing on her chest "Oh no." she whispered out loud.

Luther looked over " What?..What's going on?"

Claire put her head down " They have control of her."

"What does that mean?" Luther was still filming.

" That means the control everything she does." Claire looked through the binoculars again she knew how her friend felt she remembered when she had the same thing on her only she only lost her memory for a while.

" We need to hack into their files Luther can you do that?" Claire turned her head to him.

Luther popped his knuckles "Let's see how magical these fingers are?'

Files started popping up on the screen some were on Alice but there was one marked 'Prime Target' "What's this one?" Luther clicked on it and a picture of Charles Xavier came up.

Claire couldn't believe what she was seeing "SHIT! their going after Charles."

" How can they get to him with all those mutants around you told me about?" Luther was a little confused.

Claire looked down at Alice "They are going to send her, We have got to go talk to Logan."

Claire grabbed everything they needed and they hit the road after the ski mobile ride out and the drive across Canada they finally entered the United States she drove as fast as she could to get to Bayville.

When they pulled up in the driveway of the mansion Rogue was standing on the porch. " Hi Claire "

Claire smiled at her "Hi Rogue is Logan around?"

" Yeah he's in the house come on in" Rogue turned and walked in.

Luther elbowed Claire "Is she one?"

Claire gave him a funny look " I told you everyone here is."

Rogue yelled up the stairs " Logan you need to get down here."

Logan came down the stairs Luther kind of ducked behind Claire she looked at him as if to say 'You've got to be kidding me'.

"Hi Claire " Logan smiled he looked behind her "Luther"

Luther lifted up "Yeah hey"

Claire got a serious look on her face "Logan we need to talk now."

Logan motioned for them to go in the study Claire turned to him "I need all of you in here even Charles."

Logan got a look of concern on his face then he called everyone. Everybody filed into the study Claire asked if she could hook the camera up to the big t.v. Luther helped her.

She began " Luther and I staked out the facility in Alaska that we found and your not gonna believe what we saw.

She pushed the button on the camera and up popped the footage of Alice when they were testing her.

Logan walked up to the screen he put his hand up and touched her "Oh darlin what have they done to you?''

" We also found something else out they are priming her for a target and Charles that target is you." Claire told him boldly.

Everybody in the room couldn't believe it they all just starred at the t.v.

Logan was shaking his head "Ok how do we stop her?"

Claire looked at the ground " I don't know Logan, there might only be one way."

He shook his head again "No"

" Logan she's more powerful than she has ever been." Claire walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder " You might be the only one who can get close enough to her to-"

Logan moved sideways quick "NO! Charles I will protect you but she will not die by my hand I'm not letting this happen again." And he turned and walked out of the room.

Claire was confused " Happen again what's he talking about?"

Rogue began to talk " Eight years ago Logan had to kill Jean, he was in love with her but she was completely out of control, he was the only one who could get close enough to do it."

Claire's mouth fell open "Oh my I didn't know, If I would have known I would never have-"

Charles looked up " It's Ok Claire we will figure something out."

Claire turned to everyone " The only other thing that will stop her is a bullet to the head " she didn't notice that Logan had walked back in the room.

She turned around and there he stood "Logan she's gotten so powerful I'm sorry, She's my best friend."

Logan grunted a low grunt "Mmmhhh, I don't believe that's the only way."

Rogue walked forward "Its not I can take her down if I can get close enough."

Logan turned to her "I don't know about-"

Rogue stepped up "Look I've absorbed her power before, I can do this Logan."

Logan smiled at her "I know you can kid."

MEANWHILE IN THE UMBRELLA FACILITY

"Project A this is your target Charles Xavier." The man said as he put up Charles's picture. " Who is your target?"

Alice repeated " Charles Xavier."

The man walked up to her face "You need to kill him and take out anyone in your way."

"What are you going to do to him " The man asked her again

" I'm going to kill him." She repeated.

" What if someone gets in your way?" the man waited for her to answer.

She smiled a crooked smile "I'm going to take them out."

" Now tell me everything you've learned today."

She stood up " I am Project A. I am a bio-weapon. My job is to kill. My prime target is Charles Xavier he runs a school for gifted children in Bayville. I am to kill him and if anyone gets in my way take them out.

The man clapped "Very good my darling girl."

Alice closed her eyes there was that mans face again and that word darlin.

Take her back to her room I'll work with her again later. The security walked Alice back to her room and locked the door behind her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed flashes of her and a man kissing flooded her mind. Who was this man he kept calling her darlin.

The security guy came back hours later to take her to the lab she looked at him and put her hand to her chest and patted it all she said was "darlin" She looked at him like he was suppose to agree with her.

He looked sarcastically at her " Yes you're a darling alright."

She corrected him "Not darling its darlin."

" What took you so long?" the man asked the security guy.

She wanted to know who this man was that kept popping up in her head a few of the flashes were very intimate moments. She said nothing she kept them to herself 'He is handsome' she thought.

" She said something weird sir." The security guy explained it to the man.

The man wanted to slap him "I've been calling her darling maybe she thinks that's who she is." He looked at Alice "Right darling?"

Alice corrected him " Not darling it's darlin."

"I don't know get her prepped for the helicopter." The man clapped his hands "Get ready for her Xavier."

They were flying her to Bayville she was starring out the window. Another flash went through her head of her looking out the window of a plane. She closed her eyes she saw faces of kids she didn't know sitting around her.

They landed the helicopter about a mile away from the school and dropped her off. She made her way down the street to the school she looked at the wall surrounding the school. She jumped and stood on the top of it amongst some trees.

Logan was outside when he caught a very familiar scent he sniffed the air again "Alice". He looked around his eye caught a figure standing on the wall. He turned and walked in the house then he was running and yelling.

"Everybody get ready she's here." He looked at K-mart " Hold on to Josie." He gave her the baby.

Charles was sitting in his office facing the window his back to the door. She walked in quietly and walked over behind him "Charles Xavier you are my prime target I must kill you."

She pulled her gun and pointed it at him. He started talking to her telepathically "Alice you don't have to do this we can help you."

She put her hand to her head "Stop" she was getting flashes all through her mind.

Logan ran in "Alice darlin don't do this."

She turned her head to look at him her eyes got wide "Your him" Her arm holding the gun went to her side "You are real." She turned to face him " Is that my name Alice?'

Logan started to walk towards her slowly "Yes darlin your name is Alice."

She aimed the gun at Logan and pulled the other out of the holster and aimed it at Charles. She was looking back and forth between them they had her attention. Kitty phased Rogue through the wall. Alice took the gun off Charles and holding the gun put her hand to her forehead "Uuhhh" Flashes were flooding through.

Rogue reached out and touched her and she hit the floor.

"Oh mah Logan" Rogue had a freaked out look on her face.

"What is it?" Logan looked at her then Alice laying on the floor "What did you see Rogue?"

"I saw blackness Logan with a few flashes of you at first but she was getting one hell of a download when I touched her." Rogue walked over by Alice and picked up her gun " Well shall they think she succeeded." She fired two rounds over the wall.

" Showtime everybody." Claire looked at all the kids everyone started running around screaming. They were throwing themselves through walls, out windows, and the even blew a wall out of the mansion.

Logan carried Alice to the lab he laid her on the bed Charles followed him he started talking to her telepathically. Claire was taking off the spider thing off her chest

" Alice can you hear me are you in there." He was waiting for an answer.

" Is that who I am?" A woman's voice came back.

" Yes you are Alice you need to come closer to me." he saw a figure in her mind walking towards him.

"You are Charles Xavier you are my friend you are not a target " Alice smiled a half smile.

" Yes Alice I am your friend, Logan is waiting for you to wake up Alice."

"Logan is real." Every memory from the time they meet on the Arcadia went whizzing by Charles some he would rather not have seen.

"Alice you must open you eyes and wake up." Charles came out of his trance.

" I did my best Logan." Charles moved back away from the bed, then he nodded at Logan.

" Alice" He whispered "Alice " he said a little louder, then he finally said it "Alice wake up."

Her eyes shot open she looked around closing and opening her eyes she looked at Logan " Logan "

She put her hand on his face " For so long I thought that I had imagined you."

He put his hand on top of hers on his face "Welcome back darlin "

Her eyes got big she looked around " Logan where is the baby?"

Logan kissed her head "She's fine K-mart has her."

" I think it 's time to take care of the last Umbrella Facility once and for all." Alice was pissed now. She had a plan and it involved her and Logan kicking the crap out of the man who did this to her.

AN: Tune in next time my people to see how this will all turn out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the X-men

AN: Well people I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had a lot of fun with my two main characters. Hopefully my brain will come up with more adventures for these two in the future.

Resident Evil meets the X-men Chap.10

K-mart came running and stumbling into the room her lip was bleeding " They took her, They took the baby I tried to stop them."

Alice jumped off the bed " I'm going to kill them all."

Logans temper got the better of him he popped his claws and took off out the door. He reached the outside he sniffed the air and took off running down the street. He could hear the helicopter taking off then he saw it he started running faster.

" Get us in the air." The man said urgently "NOW!"

The helicopter lifted off Logan was running at full speed just as it lifted off he jumped and barely missed putting his claws through the bottom off it.

He hit the ground did a roll and stood up "AAAAHHHHHAH" his fists were clinched at his side. Alice reached his side they both watched the helicopter fly off with their child inside.

Alice's knees buckled she fell to the ground "No, NO, NOO!"

Logan reached down and helped her up he looked her straight in the eyes "We are going to get her back."

Alice's face changed to stone as she looked at him" You bet your ass we are let's go."

Both of them came busting through the door of the mansion. They both had a look in their eyes nobody got in their way.

Logan was running for the jet "STORM GET THIS THING IN THE AIR NOW!" Alice was right behind him.

Logan grabbed Claire by the arm as he ran by "You know where it is."

Storm turned to Charles he gave her the go ahead nod and she ran to the jet. They were in the air in less than a minute.

Logan was pacing the jet when they reached the Alaskan boarder. Claire went to the front of the jet to tell Storm where to go she put the jet in stealth, landed and lowered the ramp.

Logan and Alice took off, They made it to a huge metal door they looked at it then looked at each other.

Logan popped his claws and sliced an X in the door Alice then kicked the middle of it pieces went flying in every direction.

They walked in and starred at the hundred or so guys that were positioned at the end of the hanger. Alice pulled two swords out that were strapped to her back Logan popped out his claws again.

The man in the control booth looked at the woman next to him " Shut her down now." Alice fought the shutting down process her eyes went white and red and she then disabled every satellite in orbit they were crashing into each other in space. Everything in the facility was now disabled.

Her attention quickly went back to the guys in front of her. Logan had already started down his side guys were shooting at him but it didn't slow him down a bit he was hacking through the one after the other.

Alice started running at full speed one flip in the air and she took out two cutting their throats. She landed and spun around picked up two machine guns and started mowing down guys " Shit" she ran out of bullets she threw the guns down grabbed her swords, bullets were flying past her she ran up the wall flipped came down and stared slicing.

When they were done every guy was dead they started for the other door. When it opened people were running like crazy.

Alice was pissed "STOP WHERE YOU ARE"

Everybody froze she walked forward twirling the swords in her hands " If you tell us where our child is we will let that person live." She looked at them all and smiled a crocked smile at them "Otherwise my man here will cut you to pieces."

Logan was next to her growling at everyone. One woman stepped up "I know where she is."

Logan looked at Alice " You follow her." He looked at the people standing in front of him "Their mine."

Alice followed the woman down a long hall she opened the door to a room. Alice spotted Josie she was sitting in a metal crib hooked up to a machine. Alice went over and pulled the tabs off her that went to the machines she picked her daughter up.

She then turned to the woman " I lied when I said I'd let you live, you work for a fucked up corporation that needs to be stopped."

Logan came through the door and stood next to Alice she tilted her head and the woman began to bleed from her eyes, nose, every opening she screamed and fell to the floor.

The man came out from behind wall with a gun "Well Alice I see you got your memory back, I'll take the child now."

Logan went to lunge at him "I may not be able to kill you mutant but I can put a bullet in her head." He pointed the gun at Alice. Logan froze in his tracks "GGGRRR."

The mans hand began to shake back and forth he went flying into the air then he just exploded. Logan looked at Alice " Good move darlin"

Alice gave him a confused look " That wasn't me." They both looked at their daughter who pointed up to Logan "Da" then she let out a little giggle.

Alice let out a deep breath "Huh ha ha oooh boy."

Logan raised his eyebrow and did a half smile " Her first word, come on lets go home."

They made their way back to the jet got on and Storm started flying them back.

Alice was holding Josie and starring out the window. Nobody said a word all the way back.

When they landed Alice took Josie upstairs when she opened the door to the room, She was taken back at everything Logan had done to it for the baby.

She walked in and put Josie in her crib she had fallen asleep on the way home. She then sat in the rocking chair she must have dosed off for a minute.

She woke up when Logan touched her hand he didn't say anything he just moved his eyes to the other door. She got up and followed him to the other room.

He shut the door "Alice how come you never told me you were pregnant?"

"I was going to tell you but the time was never right and when I decided that day to tell you" Her eyes went to the floor and closed a tear came out and rolled down her cheek.

"I made that stupid remark I'm sorry you had to go through this on your own darlin" He walked over and put his hands on both sides of her face then he kissed her.

She looked into his eyes "Logan I'm so sorr-"

"Ssshh no." He shook his head no slowly " Promise me you will never keep anything from me again no matter what."

" I wish I could make it up to you somehow." She felt like she let him down him not being there for her birth.

" That little girl in there makes up for everything." He smiled a crocked half smile " But if you really want to make it up to me."

She smiled a smile on one side of her mouth and raised her eyebrows she pushed him backwards on the bed and crawled up him she sat on him and pulled her shirt off. He sat up with her on his lap and she pulled his off the rest of the clothes went. He grabbed her around her waist with one arm and pressed her close to him then he rolled over quickly. He started at her belly button and kissed his way up running his tongue along the way he reached her neck then her mouth he looked into her eyes "Woman I have missed you."

She ran her hands up his back then down his sides she grabbed his hips wrapping her legs around his waist "Show me how much you missed me." with on thrust her back arched and she was in ecstacy again. This man could make her feel things she never thought she could he made her feel human again.

They were laying in each others arms Logan looked at her " I'm never letting you go again."

She smiled at him "I'm not planning on going anywhere.

Life had gotten somewhat back to normal around the mansion. Logan had started the danger room sessions up again. Alice had taken on teaching the girls hand to hand combat so they could beat the boys. There was the occasional mission. Claire had taken off with Luther they were doing their own thing. K-mart had a crush on an older man with angelic symbols on him (you guessed it Nightcrawler) she also loved his accent. Josie was growing so fast although they hadn't seen anymore use of her powers since that first time Charles told them when she got older he would help her to control them.

Alice was outside in the yard, The sun was shining on her face it was so warm. Hank walked up behind her "Alice I have the results of the new blood work you wanted me to run."

Alice turned her head " Was it what I suspected Hank."

He took a deep breath " I'm afraid Yes."

She smiled at him and put her hand on his arm "Thanks Hank."

She walked up the stairs to Josie's room where Logan was taking the crib down to put what Josie called a big girl bed up.

She stopped in the door to watch them both for a minute Josie was directing Logan " No daddy it goes there." Alice put her hand over her mouth and laughed a little.

"Logan we need to talk." She came in looking very serious.

He saw the seriousness on her face " What is it darlin?"

"Remember when you told me I could tell you anything no matter what." She bit her lower lip.

He was getting a little concerned now "Yes"

" You need to come with me to Hanks lab." She turned and went to go down the stairs.

Logan put the screwdriver down and followed her. They entered the lab Hank and Charles were there.

Logan was getting really concerned now. "Will somebody tell me what's going on"

Alice sat down and patted the set next to her with her hand for him to sit down.

Hank started the conversation "Alice had me run some more tests on her blood Logan."

Logan raised his eyebrow "And?"

Alice put her hand in his she smiled a little smile " I' m pregnant again Logan."

Relief came over his face "Is that all"

Alice squeezed his hand " No that's not all." She bit her lower lip " It seems the T-virus is breaking down my body."

Logan was very concerned now " And this means?"

She looked him in the eye "It's killing me."

Logan couldn't believe it he stood up " NO! There's got to be something to do?"

Charles spoke up " I have got a hold of Magneto there are sending all the files over on Alice that we had on Genosha. We might be able to reconstruct the serum they used to neutralize the T-cells in the first place."

Logan was going out of his mind " What about the child?"

Hank looked at him " It should be fine."

Hank had been working for weeks on the serum he had come up with the exact formula they had used. He called Alice and Logan in to the lab. "Let's hope this works."

Alice sat on the table and he injected her she started to feel pain "Aahh " she laid back on the table.

Logan turned to Hank "How do we know if it worked?"

He put his hand on Logans shoulder and led him out of the room "We wait" They both were sitting in the other room when Alice walked through the door.

Hank got up "How do you feel?"

She smiled " Better "

He took some blood and ran it " You my dear are one hundred percent human." Hank told them.

Alice smiled with gratitude "Thank you so much Hank for making me human again."

AN: I know It's short but sticky sweet. And never kidnap a mutant and a bio- weapons kid did he really think he would get away with it. And Alice got everything she wanted and more. As for Logan he got the love of his life and kids .I'm working on a new crossover story same people different attitudes. Keep an eye out.


End file.
